When Worlds Collide
by FallOutBoyOwnsMySoul
Summary: When a girl from earth falls into the world of Alagaesia, Murtagh has to cope with trying to get her home without getting both her and himself killed while, at the same time, finding a way to free himself from his bonds with Galbatorix - FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything to do with _Eragon_, if I did I wouldn't be here writting about it, I'd be finishing my third book. Oh yeah, Tori is my character.**

Ok the story is about a girl from our world who somehow gets sucked into theirs, I haven't read many stories about Eragon here on fanfiction so I wouldn't really know, but I do apologise if this idea is overused. Please give it a chance though!

**When Worlds Collide**

Murtagh leant against the wall peering around the corner, being careful not to let anyone see him. He watched curiously as the young girl drummed her fingers on the bars of the cell she was in and asked the guard quite casually if she could borrow a 'hair-tie' – whatever that was. Murtagh had no idea where she had come from or how she got there – but she was definitely not from anywhere nearby and she was without a doubt the strangest person Murtagh had ever crossed paths with, and that was saying something.

Murtagh glanced around the corner again as he heard the girl say something that sounded like 'Metallica is the most kick-ass band of all time'. He looked over to the guard who looked about as confused as he did. _The poor guy_ thought Murtagh, this girl hadn't shut up since he had found her and 90 per cent of what she said made no sense what so ever…

**2 days earlier-**

Tori ran through the bush, she jumped over a fallen log and kept going not caring what was in front of her, around her or behind her. She kept running until her legs, arms and sides burned with exhaustion. Eventually she entered a clearing and slowed to a stop. She bent and put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She saw through the trees that the sun had just about risen, this was her favourite time of day. Every morning she jogged to this same place to watch the sun rise. The clearing gave her a feeling of peace, she always felt safe and happy here.

Tori remembered when she had first found the clearing, her mother and stepfather had had a huge argument and so she had jumped out her bedroom window and ran. She had run until her legs would barley move anymore. When her tears had dried and she had caught her breath she had finally taken in her surroundings. It was beautiful. Natural. Perfect. She soon found that no matter what was going on in her life she felt content and carefree in the clearing, it was her escape.

She looked down at her watch and sighed. It was 6:35 and the school bus came at 7:30. Tori put head ear phones back in and headed back home listening to 'Jerk it Out'on the way. When she got home she showered, got dressed and walked out to the bus stop with her school bag over one shoulder.

Tori's stepfather Michael came out of the house and walked up to her. "How you doin' kiddo?"

"Not bad" She smiled back warmly. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing I just thought seeing as you are at school for the next six hours you might like to take something to eat with you" Michael handed her a paper bag with her lunch inside it.

Tori smiled "Thanks dad"

"See you later kiddo"

"I love you!"

"Love you too" Michael called back. Tori smiled to herself, she had never met her real father and frankly she didn't care. Michael had always been there for her, her entire life, she didn't need anyone else. Michael was her real father regardless of what her birth certificate said, Tori had told Michael this once and he had never looked so happy in his life.

When the bus arrived Tori climbed on, gave a small smile to the bus driver and sat down next to her best friend Catherine.

"Hey Cat" she said.

"Hi Tor-Tor" Catherine smiled back at her.

"Don't call me Tor-Tor, Cat"

"Don't call me Cat, Tor-Tor" Catherine smirked.

Tori smiled "So how was your weekend?"

"Meh, it was ok. I was stuck at home babysitting"

"Oh wow fun!" Tori said sarcastically.

"Yeah well it gave me time to read this, it's pretty good. I thought you might like to read it" Catherine pulled a book out of her bag and handed it to Tori.

"Eragon…" Tori read the title out loud "Yeah ok why not? Thanks"

"No worries"

They got to school and were heading to class when someone bumped into Tori and she dropped her books. Tori bent down and picked up her things, she looked up and groaned when she saw Ramona stand there looking at her.

"Watch it bitch" she said flicking her hair.

Tori stood up "So good to see you too Ramona"

Ramona smirked and glanced over her shoulder at her friends then turned back to Tori and said "You know you better watch out or one day you're going to get yourself into a whole lot of trouble."

Tori fought down the urge to laugh but couldn't suppress an amused smile "Did you just threaten me?"

"Oh yeah, I did" Ramona said coolly stepping closer.

This time Tori did laugh "And what exactly are you going to do… talk about my fashion sense behind my back and tell everyone I'm an ugly bitch?" Tori widened her eyes dramatically then whispered "Ooo I'm really scared!"

Ramona looked her up and down "…whatever" she said finally.

"Wow Ramona, really, how do you think up come backs like that? I mean that one caught me off guard, well done"

Ramona stuck her middle finger up at Tori, flicked her hair and then walked away. Tori just smiled and shook her head. "Come on" Catherine said and they both headed to history.

There was still 10 minutes left of double history and Tori was just about to die of boredom when Mr Dermott said something that sparked her interest.

"… and tonight the Skulblaka Comet will be passing over the moon, now this is something that occurs only once every 1500 years so I highly recommend you find somewhere nice and dark to watch this amazing phenomenon. It'll happen at exactly 11:37 tonight folks so be prepared"

Tori smiled to herself, _the clearing…_

That night Tori packed her backpack with a jacket, a few snacks and her ipod. She climbed out her back window and headed for the clearing. There was no canopy there, the trees were too far apart so she would have perfect view of the comet.

Tori lay down on her back in the middle of the clearing and breathed in deeply with a smile. She looked up and observed all the stars and sighed to herself checking her watch – 11:34, _not long now,_ she thought.

She grabbed her bag and went through it trying to find the mars bar she had packed when she came across the book Catherine had given her, she opened up to the first page and was about to start reading when her watch beeped, it was time for the comet. Tori lay the book on her lap and looked up at the moon, the Comet was right next to it. The Comet moved closer and closer until finally they met, suddenly a beautiful light shone from the moon. It got brighter and brighter and every colour imaginable was now beaming down. Tori watched in awe, refusing to blink. The light got more and more intense until finally Tori had to shut her eyes.

Tori finally opened her eyes again when she heard something move behind her. She swung her head around to see where the noise came from, she could hardly believe her eyes when she saw a young man pointing a bow and arrow in her direction.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Tori asked, trying not to panic.

"Stand up" he ordered, she did what she was told. "How long have you been here? Who sent you?"

Tori looked around and to her great surprise she wasn't in the clearing anymore. What the hell? "Ok listen to me, I don't know how I got here and I'm not following you and I would _really_ appreciate it if you would put that thing down because I really don't feel like being killed by some guy with an arrow tonight."

The stranger continued to watch her, he didn't lower his arrow.

"Look do you want money off me or something?" Tori plunged her hands into her pockets and pulled out $20 "Here, this is all I have, just take it. Just, please don't hurt me" Tori stepped forward holding the money out.

"Don't move!" he told her immediately.

"Well what do you want from me then?" Tori said getting angry, this always happened when she was nervous, she'd get angry and it tended to make the situation worse then it already was. She never learned though. "Are you going to take my money or shoot me with that thing? Because if you don't kill me soon I'm probably going to die of a heart attack because of the stress you're putting me under! You don't just creep up on some one and ask _them_ why they're following you! And by the way, come on haven't you ever heard of a gun?"

The man looked at her with a confused look on his face, he began to lower his arrow and watched Tori curiously. Tori took the opportunity to walk towards him.

"Here" she shoved to money into the man's hand. "Listen, _buddy!_ Don't look at me like I'm the crazy one here ok? I only met you what, 18 seconds ago and I _know_ you're a total fruit loop, if you're looking to rob someone go into town or someone's house or something, you don't hang around in the middle of the forest hoping somebody will just happen to stumble by! You gotta be _really_ thick if you think that's going to work… unless… shit! You're going to rape me aren't you! Oh God please don't, I'm too young for you to take my innocence away from me like that! You-" She whipped around again when she heard a loud snorting sound. There standing behind her was a- "Oh my God!" Tori jumped behind the man who had just had her at arrow point. "What the hell is that?!"

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think! I hope you liked it :) Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Big Thankyou to mysticLegend11, DevynLornes and Readerfreak10 for reviewing, i really appreciate it guys!**

_**

* * *

She whipped around again when she heard a loud snorting sound. There standing behind her was a- "Oh my God!" Tori jumped behind the man who had just had her at arrow point. "What the hell is that?!"

* * *

**_

She whipped around again when she heard a loud snorting sound. There standing behind her was a- "Oh my God!" Tori jumped behind the man who had just had her at arrow point. "What the hell is that?!" 

"It's alright," The man told her trying to step away from her but she held onto his shoulders. "He won't harm you"

_Murtagh are you alright?_ Thorn asked.

_I'm fine Thorn, she means no harm… I don't think she does anyway._ Murtagh answered.

_Well you shou_- Thorn's response was interrupted by Tori.

"Now that is definitely the biggest lizard I've ever seen" she told Murtagh.

Murtagh couldn't help but grin a little "He isn't a lizard, he is a dragon."

"Ha! Yeah and I'm the Queen of England"

Murtagh looked quite shocked but then kneeled down infront of her and spoke again "Your Majesty" he said respectfully

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Tori mumbled to herself. "This guy has completely lost his mind, or maybe _I _have, that would explain the big red lizard!"

Murtagh continued, still not standing up "This is Thorn," Murtagh gestured behind him "And I am his rider, Murtagh. I have never heard of this _England_ kingdom you speak of. Is it over the sea?"

Tori sighed and walked toward Murtagh, grabbed his hands and pulled him gently to his feet "Look I'm not really a queen, my name is Tori, I'm seventeen and I live in America."

"You're not a queen?"

"No, I was being sarcastic. You know when you joke about something completely obvious or… Never mind" Tori gave up when she saw she was only confusing him even more.

"Are you from the Varden?" Murtagh asked.

"From where?"

"The Varden" Murtagh repeated.

"Not that I'm aware of" Tori answered raising one eyebrow.

"So you weren't sent by Eragon?"

"What-agon? Is that like a shape or something?" Tori was starting to become very confused. Tori looked Murtagh up and down, it was then she noticed his sword. "Who _are_ you? I mean you carry around a bow, arrow and sword and you hang out with a giant red lizard"

"I told you before he isn't a lizard, he is a dragon"

"Come on! I'm not that stupid ok? I know there isn't such thing as a dragon, ok, it's just a really, really, really, freakishly large lizard… that has bright red scales, and big teeth… and… wings." Tori blinked "HOLY CRAP! THAT'S A FRIKEN DRAGON!"

Thorn grunted amusedly, _I like this girl Murtagh._

Murtagh looked at him critically, _you would._

_You must admit she's interesting._

_She's strange, I'll give her that…_

"Oh have to tell Cat about this! You wouldn't have a cell-phone would you?"

"A what?"

"Never mind" Tori shook her head and shrugged "I wouldn't expect a guy who owns a sword and a dragon to have a cell-phone" Tori sat down on the ground and crossed her legs "Dude, this is definitely the weirdest dream I've ever had."

Murtagh approached her slowly and cautiously, and sat down beside her. He made sure there was a safe distance between them and he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. Tori noticed and she smirked.

"Listen dude, you don't have to worry so much around me, ok? I don't exactly have a physical advantage over you, and you are the one with the death weapons."

Murtagh let go of his sword and tilted his head, still watching her. "What did you say your name was?"

"Tori" She smiled and held her hand out ready to shake his hand, but Murtagh just stared curiously at her.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Shake my hand" She giggled a little watching him.

Murtagh furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed her hand, jiggling it around roughly. Tori laughed, "No" she told him smiling "Like this" she took his hand and shook it gently "This is how we say hello when we meet someone. Well that's how we do it where I come from"

"And where exactly is that?" Murtagh asked watching Tori shake his hand.

Tori hesitated "I'm not really sure at the moment… this definitely isn't where I come from though"

"And this?" Murtagh held out the money Tori had given him before "Is this paper from your home? What does it do?"

"This is money. We buy stuff with it" Tori explained.

"But it's just paper"

Tori nodded "Yeah, but it has value where I come from, too much value if you ask me. There are a lot of people that will do anything for more of this" she took the money out of Murtagh's hand "Some people go to war and kill other innocent people just to get more"

"Why?" Murtagh pressed.

"Because the more of this you have, the more power you have, and the more power you have the more people and places you can control. It's nothing but greed"

Murtagh took the money off her again and inspected it closely "And" he began "are you one who fights for this… this paper"

"Nuh-uh" Tori shook her head "Me? I'm ok with the bare necessities of life" Murtagh gave her a small smile. "So where are we anyways?"

"Alagaesia" He answered.

"Wow! That's a pretty cool name" Tori told him "So is Murtagh by the way, I mean, I for one have never met anyone with a name like that"

"Nor have I met anyone named Tori"

"I don't doubt that, I mean don't get me wrong, but you don't exactly seem like a people person to me you know?"

Murtagh nodded, not meeting her gaze, he suddenly looked very deep in thought. Tori pulled a strange face and decided it was probably time to change the subject. "So…" she began "this is Thorn huh?" She stood up and started to approach the dragon.

"Yes" Murtagh answered glancing at his dragon.

"Can I touch him?" Tori asked then added quickly "Or will he eat me if I get too close?"

Murtagh chuckled "No, he won't hurt you, he told me he likes you"

Tori turned to face him "What do you mean he told you?" She asked curiously.

"He can speak. Well, in a way. Thorn communicates with his mind" Murtagh explained. "I can hear his thoughts and he can hear mine."

Tori looked at him in disbelief "That is rad!"

_What did she call me? _Thorn asked.

_I'm not sure, not a lot of what this girl says seems to make sense does it?_

_No, it doesn't. Maybe we should be more careful around her._

_Wait, I thought you liked her Thorn…_

_That doesn't mean I trust her. We can't afford to take chances Murtagh, you know this better than I do._

_Perhaps we should take her to the king._

_Perhaps we should…_ That was the last thing Thorn said on the matter.

"You were doing it then weren't you? Brain-talking or whatever" Tori interrupted.

"Yes"

"Ok" Tori told a deep breath and held out her hand "I'm going to touch him now, it's still safe right"

Murtagh nodded "Don't worry, you'll be fine"

Tori chuckled a little "Sorry, it's just it's not exactly ever day I hang out with a dragon" Tori brushed her fingers across Thorn's nose, when she realised he wasn't going to hurt her she spoke to him.

"Hey Thorn" She smiled looking up into his eyes "I'm Tori" Thorn grunted and started to move which made Tori jump back and grab onto Murtagh's arm. "What's he doing?" She watched Thorn lift up one of his claws and extend it towards her. It didn't seem threatening but Tori wasn't exactly sure. "What's he doing?" she repeated.

"He wants to shake your hand, like you did mine" Murtagh told her.

Tori nodded and walked towards Thorn once again and wrapped her hand around his claw.

_It is nice to have met you Tori._ Thorn said to her.

"Holy _crap_! I just heard him, he spoke to me in my head" Tori said, utterly awestruck. "You know I'm starting to think this isn't a dream." She told them. "It feels too real"

"It feels quite real to me too" Murtagh told her with a smirk.

_And I_. Thorn added.

"Why don't you come sit down near the fire?" Murtagh offered.

"Thanks" Tori smiled and walked towards the fire. "Would it be ok if I stay with you guys tonight, I… don't really have anywhere else to go. I've never been to this dimension before, believe it or not."

"Dimension?"

"Yeah a space dimension, you know how they say that there are all these different dimensions and if you're in like a freak accident you get sucked from one dimension to another. Like if you take a hairdryer into the bath, or you're in a car crash at exactly 12am on New Years or- you know what never mind, I've gotta stop talking about stuff like that because you have no idea what I'm saying do you?"

"No, to be honest I don't" Murtagh told her simply.

* * *

**So, did ya like it? let me know ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Galasriniel: Thankyou very much for reviewing, I'm so glad you like it!**

**Vanillastar: Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted**

**TheFlyingPotatoes64: I'm really happy that you like my story and I feel so guilty now because the good side is going to be in it. Don't worry though it will only be one or two chapters, I promise. Please keep reading!**

**Elven Angel Pirate Chick: Thanks so much! I hope you like this Chapter!**

**pandabearz: Thanks so much for your review, I was really flattered when I read it lol. blushes **

**Well i hope you all like this chapter! Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Murtagh woke before either Tori or Thorn, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced over at Tori. Hadn't seen her in good light yet, he moved closer to her and took in her facial features. Her hair was brown with six streaks of colour through it, one green, one blue, one yellow, on red, one purple and one orange. Murtagh moved closer again and touched one of the streaks, he had never seen hair like that, his hand moved to her face and he brushed his fingers along a thin scar above Tori's eye.

Tori groaned slightly in her sleep and shifted her position a little. When Murtagh was sure she wasn't going to wake up he let out a small sigh and started to move again. He looked down at her clothes, she was wearing pants made out of a strange blue material (denim) and her black top had writing on it, Tori's arm was in the way so Murtagh couldn't read it. It made him curious to where she had come from, he had never seen anyone who dressed, looked like, or acted like Tori.

_What are you doing Murtagh?_ Murtagh looked up to see Thorn had his eye on him.

_Nothing._ Murtagh answered quickly and stood up, _I'm going hunting, I won't be too long, will you watch her?_

_Of course, be careful._

_You too,_ Murtagh rubbed Thorn's neck affectionately. _I won't be long, I wouldn't leave you alone with her for too long._

Thorn laughed_, all she'll do is keep me entertained until your return_. Murtagh smiled, then turned and walked away.

Soon Tori stirred, she groaned and stretched then suddenly swore violently, looking down at her watch. "I'm so late! Dad is going to murder me!" Tori got up and gave a short scream when she saw Thorn, but then she laughed and put her hand on her chest.

"I forgot, wrong dimension!" Tori ran her hand through her multicoloured hair "Wow I nearly had a heart attack just then, see, I'm late to school a lot and my principal Ms Fetter told me if I'm late again I'll be suspended, and if that happened my parents would _kill_ me!"

Thorn laughed, _I don't really know what you are talking about, but why would something like that make your parents try to kill you?_

Tori sighed "They wouldn't really kill me, they might think about it though. You see, my big sister Abby is the golden child, she's the one with the straight A's, she's the one who has the respectable boyfriend and she's the one who got accepted into Harvard law school. Me on the other hand, well, I would have better grades if I didn't miss a lot of my lessons and while Abby is at Harvard trying to become a lawyer all I want to do is start a rock band"

_Again, I don't understand a word that escapes your mouth. _Tori just laughed.

"So where's Murtagh?"

_Hunting._

"Hunting what?"

_I'm not exactly sure, most probably rabbits or a small dear._

"Yuk!" Tori said sticking her tongue out "Do you mean I'm going to have to eat a rabbit?"

"If you don't want to go hungry" said a voice from behind her. It was Murtagh, with two rabbits in his left hand, and a dagger in his right. "Sleep well?"

"We're not really gunna eat them are we?" Tori said looking concerned.

"Of course we are" Murtagh answered, he sat down and began to cut the skin around the rabbits paws.

"But they are covered in fur" Tori pointed out when suddenly Murtagh pulled hard at the skin he had just cut and in one smooth movement he skinned the rabbit completely. "Oh dude, that is probably the most disgusting thing I've ever seen" Tori said covering her mouth as he did the same with the second rabbit. "How are you going to cook them? The fire went out and there's no wood left"

Murtagh lay the two rabbits down and held out his hand "Brisingr" Murtagh murmured and the rabbits were suddenly set alight.

"Ho-ly crap" Tori said staring at Murtagh's hands. "Now this is some lord of the rings shit. How did you do that?"

Murtagh smiled "Magic" he said simply.

"You know what Murtagh? You're definitely the most interesting person I have ever met."

"I could say the same thing about you" Murtagh told her.

"Seriously! I mean you have a dragon, you use a bow and arrow, you sword fight and as if that isn't cool enough you're magic too!"

"Thank you…" Murtagh said still tending to the rabbits "I think"

"So what now?" Tori asked once they had finished eating, she had to admit that the rabbit had been surprisingly nice.

"Well seeing as we don't know how you got here, or how to get you home, we should probably go to the King. He has a witch who can probably figure out how to get you back"

"Ok cool" Tori answered "Is it going to be a long walk"

"If we walk it'll take four days" Murtagh answered.

"What!" Tori said "Are you kidding me?"

Murtagh shook his head "That's if we walk, but, if you are prepared to ride Thorn with me, we should get there in a few hours"

"That sounds good to me" Tori walked towards Thorn "How do I get on?" Murtagh walked forwards and picked her up quite easily, placed her onto Thorns saddle and climbed on himself. "Oh" Tori smiled "That's how"

"I must warn you, flying can be a bit… surreal at first. It may take you a little while to get used to it"

"Ah, not to worry, I'll be fine I do this all the time" Tori said with a smirk, Murtagh smiled.

"Hold on to me" He told her.

Tori barely had time to wrap her arms around Murtagh's waist before Thorn had hurled himself into the air. Murtagh felt Tori's grip tighten around him and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, it was as if it was knotting up.

"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked her.

"I'm fine!" Tori called back. Eventually Tori did get used to flying "This is awesome!" she told Murtagh.

"Is that good?" Murtagh yelled, not really knowing what the word meant.

Tori laughed "Yeah, really good!"

Eventually they landed in a different part of the woods. Tori slid off Thorns back and stumbled a little because her legs were so stiff. Murtagh caught her before she fell.

"Are we there yet?" Tori asked.

"Nearly," Murtagh answered "I just wanted to let Thorn have a rest"

_I could have kept going_. Thorn told him matter-of-factly.

_That doesn't mean you have to_. Murtagh answered. He turned from Thorn to Tori who was now holding his bow.

"Can I have a try of this?" She asked. Murtagh hesitated. "Come on please?" Tori smiled.

Murtagh sighed "Alright, but be careful not to hurt yourself"

_Or us_, Thorn added.

Tori picked up an arrow, prepared it and aimed it a tree about twenty metres away from her. She had her tongue poking out in concentration when she fired the arrow. It missed to tree completely and she got a burn on her arm from the bow.

"Oh good" Tori sighed as she inspected her arm "Another amazing talent I can add to the list"

Murtagh walked forward and looked at her arm. "It's not too bad" he assured her "I've had worse" Tori snorted as if to say 'I doubt that' "Here, let me show you how to do it"

Tori picked up another arrow and drew the bow, aiming at the same bow. "Alright Murtagh, what am I doing wrong?"

Murtagh observed her for a moment then stepped forward "Ok, put this foot here and the other there… that's it. Now I need you to straighten out this arm a little more… right, now bring your elbow up to here… and pull your shoulders back a bit more… that's right"

"Oh is that all?" Tori asked sarcastically. Murtagh smiled and nodded. Tori took a deep breath and released the arrow. It still missed but it was a lot closer that time. "Hey I almost hit it, now if it had been a moving target it definitely would have hit."

"Oh of course" Murtagh suppressed a smirk.

"Hey shut up" Tori laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Did you just hit me?" Murtagh asked smiling, Tori shrugged innocently "You know no one has ever done that before without fear of dying" the smiled faded from his face.

"Really?" Tori said, her smiled fading too.

Murtagh nodded and looked away, wishing he hadn't said anything, his facial features showed no emotions but his eyes shone with sadness. Tori studied Murtagh's face not saying anything, Tori suddenly felt a huge swell of pity for Murtagh. Not really knowing why, she was overcome by a feeling of sadness and sympathy, Tori stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Murtagh hugging him tightly.

Murtagh's body stiffened against Tori's embrace "What are you doing?"

Tori stepped away, Murtagh immediately missed the warmth of her body "I'm sorry, it's just you looked like you needed a hug"

"No ones ever done that for me either" Murtagh whispered more to himself than to Tori, she was pretty sure he hadn't intended to say it aloud in the first place.

Tori watched Murtagh carefully not knowing whether she should say something or not. The moment was interrupted by a low rumble above them, both Murtagh and Tori looked up and saw rain drops plummeting toward them.

Thorn walked towards them and extended one large wing which sheltered the two of them from the rain. _Come little ones,_ he said. _We should find shelter._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much you guys for reviewing hope you like this chapter!!!

* * *

The three walked in silence until they found a cave big enough to shelter all three of them comfortably. It had taken them a good twenty minutes to find a place to stay and the rain hadn't eased. 

"You're drenched Thorn" Tori said as he settled himself down "You wont get sick will you?"

_I'll be fine, it takes more than a light shower to bring a dragon down._ Thorn replied resting him head atop his folded claws. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_He sleeps more than me_, Tori thought smiling to herself. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Murtagh standing at the mouth of the cave watching the rain fall. Tori stood up and approached him slowly, she stood beside him. After glancing at him for a moment she turned and watched the rain fall too.

It was then that Murtagh spoke "When I was younger, on my fifth birthday, I asked my father if I could invite some of the children in the kingdom to the celebration"

"A birthday party?" Tori asked softly.

Murtagh nodded, still watching the rain he continued "So he sent an invitation to every boy and girl in the kingdom" Murtagh almost smiled as he said this but his voice suddenly turned bitter "on my birthday I woke up and I was _so_ excited, it was the first time he had actually taken an interest in me and I'd never really spent a lot of time with children my age so I just couldn't wait. I got dressed and waited in the hall where the feast was being held for everyone to arrive."

Tori shut her eyes and bowed her head, she knew what was coming, he hadn't even said it yet but she already felt horrible.

"I waited for so long, trying to think of why everyone was taking so long. No one came" Murtagh finally looked at Tori "Not a single child, in the entire kingdom came to my birthday. That was when I realised that I was never going to fit in with… anyone, my father wasn't a good person, in fact he was one of the worst you could possibly meet. Everyone thinks I'm my father, no one judges me for who I am, they judge me for who my father was"

"You were five when you realised that?" Tori whispered, shocked.

Murtagh nodded silently.

Tori put her hand on Murtagh's shoulder and spoke softly "Murtagh, no one chooses they're parents, I've never met my real father. My mom says he's a real scum bag, when she told him that she was pregnant with me he just took off. Apparently he's in prison now, he raped and killed a woman in her own home while her four year old son was locked in his bedroom. He was a sick, pathetic, horrible man and he deserves a far worse punishment than he got. I know I'm not like him, I know that you're blood line has nothing to do with the kind of person that you are. You're a good person Murtagh" Tori finished.

Murtagh did not meet her eyes "if you knew what I've done Tori, if you turned up three months earlier, you wouldn't say that"

"Why not?" Tori asked "What have you done?"

"Trust me it's a _very_ long story"

Tori gestured towards the rain "Not like we don't have the time"

Murtagh sighed and lowered himself to the ground "Ok, but first you have to promise me that you will hear me out to the end, you have to hear the whole story"

"Ok, I swear" Tori said softly sitting down beside Murtagh indicating that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Well the story really begins with the dragons and the elves…" Murtagh told Tori about the riders, he told her of Galbatorix and Morzan, his father, of the egg that was stolen from the king and hatched for Eragon, how the great Brom had taught Eragon until he died. Murtagh himself then came into the story, he told her of the journey to the Varden and why he was so reluctant to go there, how he had been locked away then freed to fight with the Varden, then how the twins had faked his death, tortured him and taken him to the king who in turn tortured him for his betrayal.

Then he spoke of how Thorn had hatched for him, how Galbatorix had learned their true names and had forced them to swear their loyalty to him, at first Murtagh had refused but the king had threatened to kill Thorn so Murtagh had no choice. Finally Murtagh spoke of his confrontation with Eragon and revealed that they were actually brothers.

"But you were forced into it Murtagh, you didn't do it out of your own free will and you spared Eragon's life. You're not the bad guy Murtagh" Tori said "You can beat him, I know it will be ok"

"How? How do you know that?"

"Because it has to be. You and Thorn can't live like this forever, Eragon is fighting to stop this, he'll save you, he'll free you both" Tori smiled at her conclusion.

"Who will save Eragon from me though?" Murtagh asked bitterly "If Galbatorix orders me to kill him I have no choice"

"You won't, you're stronger than that" Tori said "You've already resisted his orders to capture Eragon, you just have to find a way around his words, like those brain teasers you get in magazines"

Murtagh raised an eyebrow "What's a 'magazines'?"

Tori smiled, she started to explain what a magazine was, which soon lead to explaining a movie, then a car, then a plane. Murtagh was especially interested in the aeroplane.

"So it flies without any wings? How is that possible?"

"Well, it does have wings, they just don't move, there are these…" Tori spent at least half an hour trying to explain the aeroplane. Eventually she remembered that her ipod was in her backpack, she pulled it out and handed an earphone to Murtagh.

"Put it in your ear" she told him.

"Why? Will it read my thoughts?" Murtagh inspected the earphone closely.

"No it will play music" Tori told him, she put one head phone in her own ear "See? Just like that"

Murtagh hesitated but then followed Tori's example and put the headphone in his ear. Tori scrolled through her songs and picked 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars, as soon as the music started to play Murtagh jumped back and pulled the headphone out of his ear.

Tori laughed "Sorry I should have warned you that would happen"

Murtagh was about to put the earphone back in when something else that had fallen out of Tori's bag. It was a book, with a familiar looking dragon on the front cover. Murtagh picked up the book and ran his hand over the cover.

"Saphira…" he whispered then looked up at Tori "Where did you get this?"

"Cat gave it to me when…" Tori trailed off realising what was going on. "Oh my God… no" Tori said laughing nervously and shook her head "No, that isn't possible, I mean I can't be in- I didn't even read- what?!"

"Tori?" Murtagh asked "What's going on?"

"I don't know! But I think somehow I got sucked into this book. No, come on now that's just too weird, which is a lot coming from me! This definitely blows anything that happened on twighlight zone right out of the water! If I'm in a book that means you're not really real, and if you're not real but I am that means I'm talking to an imaginary person right now, which is super weird. I haven't had an imaginary friend since I was three and a half! Oh Jesus I am crazy aren't I? Maybe I'm sitting in a mental institution right now in a straight-jacket surrounded by padded walls. Or maybe I'm in a coma, crap! What if I was hit by a car or something and now I'm in a coma in hospital on life support! Wait no I couldn't have been in a car accident, I was in the clearing watching the comet…"

Tori sat back down and rubbed her temples. Murtagh put his hand on her shoulder which made her jump "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so anyway, I mean if I am going crazy at least I'm still sane enough to know I'm going crazy" Tori groaned "This just hasn't been a good week for me, but then again I did meet you and Thorn so at least the was a positive in this" Tori finished with a weak smile.

_Thankyou_, Tori and Murtagh turned around to see Thorn watching them, his eyes only half open.

"Hey big guy" Tori smiled getting up and walking over to Thorn, "how long you been awake?" She patted his neck gently and smiled at him.

Thorn grunted, _not too long_.

Murtagh walked over and sat down, leaning against Thorn. Tori sat next to him and snuggled into both Thorn's side and Murtagh's shoulder.

"Hey Thorn, can I ask you a question?" Tori asked.

_Aside from that one?_

"Yeah" Tori smiled.

_Of course little one._

"You're a dragon" Tori begun.

"Oh very observant" Murtagh smiled.

"Shut up" Tori laughed then continued "So you breathe fire huh?"

_Yes._

"So… does that mean you can fart fire too?" There was silence for a second or two until both Murtagh and Thorn burst into laughter. The three of them laughed and talked light-heartedly the rest of the night, they didn't mention Tori's predicament of how she got there or Murtagh's painful past. They just enjoyed themselves and exchanged stories of Murtagh's travels and Tori's life back home.

Tori was the first to fall asleep, Murtagh positioned her so she was more comfortable and draped his cloak over her. He looked up and saw Thorn watching him with a certain gleam in his giant red eye. _What?_ he asked.

_You know what_, Thorn answered.

_No, I don't believe I do_, Murtagh said.

_You like her don't you?_

_Of course I do,_ Murtagh said, _she's completely insane but no one has ever been this nice to me… ever, she's probably the best friend I've ever had._

_That isn't what I meant Murtagh, _Thorn looked at him with a knowing look.

Murtagh smiled and shook his head, I _think you need to get some sleep Thorn._

Thorn gave a soft growl before lowering his head and closing his eyes, _Goodnight stubborn._

Murtagh chuckled softly, _goodnight…_ he leaned against Thorn's side, looked over and smiled at Tori snuggling up to Thorn's neck. Murtagh closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

So how was it? let me know if you liked it guys! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Firstly I would like to thank you for reading, next I'd like to say I'll do my best to get a few more chapters up over the easter holidays, I hope you like this chapter cause I had a bit of writter's block halfway through (grrr) so hopefully it's ok. Let me know what you think! **

**HAPPY EASTER!!!!**

* * *

That night Murtagh had a horrible dream of Galbatorix torturing him, he was mocking him and laughing as he inflicted wave after wave of merciless pain. Murtagh tossed in his sleep letting out small whimpers and cries of protest when suddenly he was awoken by someone shaking him. Without thinking he pulled out his dagger and stabbed whoever it was in the stomach. His eyes widened in horror as he saw what he had just done.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as Tori let out a small cry of pain and stumbled backwards.

Both Murtagh and Thorn stood up. Murtagh rushed towards her, she tried to move away from him but she couldn't, her eyes were full of fear. Murtagh pulled out the dagger and dropped it.

"Tori listen to me, you're going to be alright but I need you to lie down" Murtagh said putting his hand on the wound trying to slow the bleeding.

Tori couldn't hold herself up anymore so she collapsed onto Murtagh who lay her down put his hands over the wound.

"Waise heill" Murtagh said and felt the magic flow from his body into Tori. He looked at her face and saw her eyes widen with shock. Murtagh looked back at the wound and watched it slowly close up and the skin heal over it until there wasn't even a scar.

Tori suddenly began to gasp for breath, she tried to sit up but Murtagh stopped her "Lay still for a moment" he told her. Murtagh grabbed his wineskin and passed it to her "Here, drink slowly"

Tori took the drink with two shaking hands, when she was finished she handed it back "Thanks" she breathed, sitting up "Wow, that was a close one"

Murtagh looked away "I'm sorry" he murmured.

"No problem" Tori said giving a weak smile "You know it was lucky you were here to save me"

"But I nearly killed you"

"Well, yeah but you're also the reason I'm alive, therefore we're even so I can't try and get revenge by killing you while you sleep or anything" Tori was trying her best to lighten the mood of the whole situation.

Murtagh didn't respond, he looked out the cave opening and saw it was still night time. "You should go back to sleep, the sun hasn't even started to rise yet." Murtagh still didn't look at her, he turned and went back to Thorn's side, closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. He didn't sleep at all though, not for a second. The whole night Murtagh kept watch over Tori making sure that she was alright.

He didn't know what made him do it because he knew his magic had healed her but that didn't stop him from watching her very closely the whole night.

The next morning Tori was acting herself again, she and Thorn were having a heated discussion about bubbles, but Murtagh on the other hand just walked along beside them in silence. Tori had noticed this and had tried to get him involved in the conversation but he would just shrug and remain silent, avoiding eye contact with her.

_Murtagh you could at least talk to her, you're hurting her feelings_, Thorn nagged.

Murtagh sighed and shook his head, _I nearly killed her._

_So? You saved her too, Tori isn't the type of person that holds grudges._

_I…_

_Just talk to her! You're driving me crazy!_ Thorn grumbled.

"Tori…" Murtagh began nervously "I- I just wanted to apologise for what I- for-"

"Stabbing me last night?" Tori smirked as Murtagh cringed "you don't have to worry about that Murtagh, holding a grunge isn't my thing"

Thorn gave Murtagh a look that said 'I told you so'

Murtagh then began to talk again, he even joined in with the argument about bubbles which soon led to Tori describing something called a balloon to them. Tori strolled along beside Thorn and Murtagh singing a song by 'the queen'

"_Not the queen" Tori had explained "just 'queen' it's a band of four guys"_

"I'm burning through the sky yeah! Two hundred degree's that's why they call my Mr Fahrenheit! I'm travelling at the speed of ligh-oh my God!" Tori gasped as she saw the castle. "_This_ is where you live?!"

"Yes" Murtagh said, his stomach tightened unpleasantly as he looked up at the castle. _This was a bad idea Thorn,_ he said, _we shouldn't have brought her here, she's going to get hurt._

Before Thorn had time to answer Tori had disappeared. Thorn and Murtagh ran in the direction they had last seen her heading. Murtagh's stomach turned over as she saw Tori talking to the guards outside the gates.

"No, see you've got this all wrong" Tori explained to the guards who refused to let her through "I don't live here, but I need a witch who can teleport me back through the dimension to earth where I live, it's quite self explanatory really when you think about it because I don't dress like you or do my hair like you or talk like you and my teeth are considerably cleaner."

The guard's eyes were bulging by the time Tori had finished. Murtagh approached them and Tori turned around and saw them, then with a smile she turned back to the guard and said "It's cool bro, I'm with them"

"Sir, forgive me I didn't know…" the guard bowed to Murtagh apologising repetitively.

"Gilden it is forgiven, please just give us a moment" Murtagh said waving the apologies away with his hand.

Gilden bowed again and went back to his position. Murtagh then turned to see a very amused Tori and dragged her out of earshot. Tori smirked at him.

"What can I do for you _sir_?" she teased.

"Tori there's something I need to tell you," Murtagh looked at the ground still holding onto her arm. "I- If you go in there you might not come back out…"

Tori wasn't smiling anymore "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"I mean that he's evil, Tori, there isn't too greater chance that he'll help you out… or let you live"

"What?" Tori said stepping away, pulling her arm out of Murtagh's grip. "Why would you bring me here?"

"I-"

"Murtagh, I trusted you…"

"Tori I'm sorry, but I-" Murtagh stopped and sighed "I made a mistake, please, let me help you, I'll take you far from here to people who can help you"

Tori was about to answer when Gilden called out "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you but the King has been made aware of your presence and he has sent orders that you are to go to him immediately."

Murtagh felt an indescribable feeling, it was now very familiar yet still unpleasant. It happened every time Galbatorix gave him an order. It happened deep in the pit of his stomach, like a magical pull urging him to obey, and no matter how hard he fought it he couldn't resist it.

Murtagh looked sadly giving her a look that told her one thing… Run. Tori understood and began to back away when another guard walked up and stopped her.

"He wants this one too" He said smiling at her struggle against his grip.

"Let me go ass-breath! You're hurting my arm!" Tori yelled at him.

Murtagh wanted nothing more than to help Tori but his bonds to the king stopped him. He turned and followed Gilden and the other guard who had Tori up to the Throne Room. All the while Tori struggled.

"Hey are you deaf and stupid! I said let me go! I'm a citizen of the United States I know what my rights are ok? My mother is a lawyer and we'll sue you're asses_ off _if you don't let me go right now! Oh I am so going to kick your ass when you let me go! I'd do it now but I'm kinda concerned about my arm that you're RIPPING OUT OF IT'S SOCKET! Seriously you're going to rip it off! If you do I swear to God I will shove my foot so far up your ass that I'll be kicking your tonsils! Let me go!"

"SILENCE!" A voice boomed. Tori looked up and saw who she assumed was Galbatorix. She glanced at Murtagh who was now on his knees bowing to the king, though it didn't like he was doing it willingly. He looked as if an invisible force was holding him in place.

Finally he stood up and adjusted his cloak angrily. The king was glaring daggers in Murtagh direction, who returned the same icy glare.

"Murtagh, what was the last command I gave you before you left?" He asked calmly, almost casually.

"To capture Eragon and Sapphira Sire" Murtagh answered not dropping his gaze.

"THEN WHY AREN'T THEY HERE?" Galbatorix roared "Again and again you have disobeyed my orders and defied me! What will it take for you to understand that this isn't a game?" It was then that Galbatorix glanced over at Tori "Ah, and who have we here?"

"What up Your Highness? I'm Tori, and um I was just wondering if maybe your guards here could GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Tori started struggling again and stamped her heel down hard into the guard's foot.

He let out a cry of pain but didn't let go. Galbatorix smiled at the sight. Now, it wasn't very often that the king smiled but when he did it definitely wasn't a good thing, in fact it meant he had found a way to inflict an immense amount of pain and suffering on some one.

"Take her to the dungeons" He ordered, then looked directly into Murtagh's eyes as he said "I have plans for her"

It took both of the guards to take a kicking and complaining Tori down into the dungeons, the further away they got the louder Tori yelled. Eventually the yelling died away and Galbatorix spoke again to Murtagh.

"Now for your punishment…" Galbatorix suddenly thrust his hand in Murtagh's direction and roared a spell in the ancient language.

Murtagh felt an explosion of pain wash over his entire body, he fell to his knees and screamed in agony as Galbatorix yelled more and more words to inflict further agony. It was unbearable, just as one wave of pain would subside another would come crashing over him. At last, after what had seemed like an eternity, it stopped.

Murtagh lay on his back gasping for breath as beads of sweat rolled off his face. Galbatorix approached him.

"Now I do not wish to have this conversation with you ever again Murtagh" he said calmly "and should I have to, it will be your new friend in the dungeon that suffers the consequences" and with that the King stormed out of the room.

Thorn walked over to Murtagh timidly and nudged him gently with his snout. _Are you alright?_

_I'll be fine, _Murtagh answered sitting up_, I'm just glad he didn't do anything to you._

_He is going to hurt Tori isn't he? _

Murtagh looked into Thorn's sad eyes. He became a different dragon when Galbatorix was around, he wasn't the wise, strong, fearless beast Murtagh knew and loved. Instead he became scared, shy and helpless. Murtagh could take all the torture Galbatorix dished out to him, but he couldn't stand the way he frightened Thorn.

**_to be continued... _hehe **

**Have a great easter everyone!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Down in the dungeons Tori had finally come to terms with the fact she wasn't going to be getting out of there anytime soon. She was in a cell and there was a guard stationed a few metres away from her. Tori smiled to herself, she decided to make small talk.

"So what did you say your name was?" She asked casually.

"I didn't" he answered firmly not even glancing at her.

"Oh ok, my mistake… what's your name?"

The guard didn't answer her.

"How come old evil kings always have really creepy castles? I think it would be really refreshing if just once the bad guy had a nice cottage or something, you know? Or even some carpet would be great, it would really make this place a lot more welcoming"

"Alright, that's enough out of you" The guard said with a snarl.

"What, you think I like being stuck down in a dungeon with you for company? Trust me dude this is_ not _how I planned to spend the weekend, the south park marathon was s'posed to be on last night but somehow I got sucked into your world where everyone is terrified of some guy how has more hair growing in his ears than on his head-"

"Enough!" The guard yelled "You insult the King one more time and-"

"And what?" Tori challenged "You'll throw me in some festy prison cell? Too late buddy! Now, do you have a hair tie I could borrow?"

Tori continued to blabber on to the guard who was slowly going insane, she was oblivious to the fact that Murtagh was standing just around the corner watching her. Soon the guard ordered her to stop talking, so with a huge huff Tori sat down… and started to sing.

The guard cracked, he stood up and let out a frustrated scream then drew his sword and walked towards Tori.

"Hey you're not going to kill me are you?! Dude calm down! I got stabbed last night ok, and I gotta tell you I'm not a fan of the whole experience so it'd be real great if you would just chill out"

The guard wasn't listening, he just unlocked the cell slowly and moved towards Tori, his eyes gleaming angrily. Tori started to freak out, it was then that Murtagh decided to intervene. As if he had appeared out of no where, Murtagh tackled the guard to the ground and stabbed him in the back with his sword.

Murtagh look up at Tori who was now pressed up against the wall, "Hi" she squeaked.

Murtagh stood and took her hand, pulling her out of the cell "Come on, you must get out of here" He continued to pull her towards the door.

"Why?" Tori protested.

"Because if you don't Galbatorix will kill you" Murtagh answered picking up the pace.

Soon they were out of the castle thanks to a secret trap door in the dungeons (it was there in case an emergency should ever arise and a guard needed to escape). The door led to a passage which took them to the stables.

Murtagh climbed out and approached one of the horses, he grabbed the saddle and began to fastened it on the horses back.

"This horses name is Silverbow, he is the fastest in these stables. You must ride him to the Varden, when you get there tell them it is urgent that you speak with Eragon. Tell Eargon everything that has happened since you got here and tell him he needs to get you home by whatever means possible" As Murtagh spoke he finished saddling the horse and gave Tori a knee up onto him.

"Wait, why are you telling me all this if you're coming with me?" Tori asked, he stomach knotted when she saw the sad expression on Murtagh's face "You're coming with me right?"

"No" He answered "I can't leave, Galbatorix still has control over me, I am bound to him"

Tori felt her eyes prickle, warning her that tears were on the way "Murtagh, no I can't do this by myself, how will I even find this place?"

Murtagh forced his mind into hers and showed her his journey to the Varden with Eragon. "You must hurry, they will not stay there for long, the king knows where they are and they are very well aware of that fact, they will be moving on soon"

"Murtagh please, I can't just leave you here…"

"You have to" He answered firmly "Now go"

"No, not until you get on this horse and come with me"

"Tori I can't, I wish more than anything that I could but I can't"

"Then you have to promise me that I'm going to see you again" Tori said with a hard and serious gaze "Promise me you will come soon"

"I promise you I will" He said staring her in the eye, he then turned to Silverbow and whispered some ancient words into the horses ear "Now go"

With one last look at Murtagh she turned and dug her heel into Silverbow's side, the horse whinnied and galloped off. Murtagh watched them go, his stomach knotted horribly, _What have I done? _He asked himself, he had just sent Tori out into dangerous lands completely alone and defenceless.

Tori rode as fast as she could, she had only gone horse riding a few times in her life and it was not one of her strong points but it truly is amazing what adrenaline can make you do. So Tori held on as tight as she could as Silverbow sped through the forest.

* * *

Murtagh sat with his back against the wall, he was holding Tori's ipod. She had left it at the castle and now it was all he had left of her.

_Murtagh are you going to be ok?_ Thorn's mind connected with his.

_Of course_, Murtagh tried to hide his misery from Thorn even though he knew it was useless.

_You know Galbatorix will not forgive you for this, _Thorn was worried.

_What does it matter_? Murtagh sighed then added spitefully, _she's gone now._

Then they heard it "MURTAGH!!!" Galbatorix's voice boomed through the castle. Murtagh stood up, he knew what was coming, he was ready for it.

_Stay here Thorn._ Murtagh ordered as he left his room and headed towards the throne room. When he entered there was an unearthly quietness, nothing could be heard aside from the gentle tapping sounds Murtagh's feet made as he approached the King. He stopped moving forward a good ten metres from Galbatorix.

Galbatorix stared fixatedly at Murtagh as he stepped towards him. The deathly silence was back again as he stopped inches away from Murtagh. It was broken when he asked "Where is she?"

"In the dungeon" Murtagh answered.

Galbatorix struck Murtagh hard across the face. "WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed, there was a large vein throbbing in his temple.

Murtagh wiped the small amount of blood that was now trickling from the corner of his mouth away and answered "I don't know"

"Murtagh don't make me do it, you know very well that I will get the information I want from you one way or another and for your sake it would be best if I got it this way."

"Why do you care so much? Why is she even important? She has done nothing of consequence so why is it that you can not just let her go?"

Galbatorix turned to the four guards standing by the door "Leave us" he ordered, once they were gone Galbatorix spoke "Once every 1500 years a comet named the 'Skulblaka Comet' passes our moon and the moon in another world. This is the only time that either world has access to one another. It passed two nights ago now, so I cast the spell that would send me all the magic and secrets this other world possesses. However, something went wrong, the spell brought the girl here instead of what I had summoned. Now I need the girl back because if I don't return her to where she came from I won't get their power"

Galbatorix grew angry again "But once again the son of Morzan disobeys me! I warned you that you would be punished if you ever did this again and so you shall be! You are to hunt her down and kill her!"

Murtagh's heart started beating at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Actually on second thoughts, bring her to me" Galbatorix said, Murtagh sighed inwardly with relief. The relief was short lived as the king added "I would very much enjoy watching you kill her so you can do it right here in the throne room, right infront of me…GO!"

Murtagh unwillingly turned and headed towards his room to get Thorn.

* * *

Silverbow raced through the woods at an amazing speed, everything surrounding them went by as a blur. Tori figured Murtagh must have cast a spell to make the horse run faster. _Murtagh…_

Tori couldn't stop thinking about him, if something had happened to him, if he really was coming, if he was still protecting her in some way. They travelled all throughout the night, not once stopping to rest, eat or drink. It was wearing both Tori and Silverbow to the point of utter exhaustion but she knew they had to keep going.

Soon the sun began to rise and things started to look very much like what she had seen in Murtagh's vision.

"Where is it Silverbow?" Tori asked the horse as she scanned the area. There was a waterfall nearby but she didn't think it was the same one as in her vision. "What are we going to do?"

"I don' know" a voice answered.

Tori jumped a mile off the saddle "Silverbow?"

"Actually the name's Bowen"

"Oh" Tori said "I'm sorry I didn't realise that you could talk, uh, did you want me to get off your back?"

"What? What are you talkin' about I'm standin' right next to you, you're not on my back. And I take offence to tha', just 'cause I'm short doesn't mean I don' know 'ow to speak"

Tori looked down and saw a very small man with a long black beard standing beside her horse.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Tori sighed climbing off Silverbow "I thought my horse was talking. I'm Tori"

"Bowen the dwarf, at your service" he bowed to her. "Is there anythin' I can do to assist you m'lady?"

"Actually yeah, do you have any idea where the Varden is?" _Holy crap I just met a dwarf!_

The dwarf gave a rough laugh "Of course I do, I'm not daft, girly"

"Can you take me there? I gotta talk to Eragon"

Bowen eyed Tori up and down for a moment or two before saying "Follow me" Bowen turned and approached the waterfall "I'll 'ave to take you to Lady Nasuada"

"Who's she?" Tori asked grabbing Silverbow's reigns and leading him along beside the dwarf.

Bowen chuckled "You aren't from around 'ere are you?"

Tori smirked _you have no idea_ "No I'm not"

* * *

**Well there you go everyone, hope you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone thankyou so much for reviewing I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story! Well, here's the update and thanks again!**

_

* * *

Bowen eyed Tori up and down for a moment or two before saying "Follow me" Bowen turned and approached the waterfall "I'll 'ave to take you to Lady Nasuada"_

_"Who's she?" Tori asked grabbing Silverbow's reigns and leading him along beside the dwarf._

_Bowen chuckled "You aren't from around 'ere are you?" _

_Tori smirked **you have no idea** "No I'm not"_

* * *

"She's the leader of the Varden, she'll determine whether you're trustworthy"

"Wow" Tori said "No offence or anything Bowen but if I was someone you guys couldn't trust it wouldn't have been the best idea to let me know you're taking me to be judged"

"And why is tha'?"

"Well, I'm no dwarf guard expert but shouldn't you have lulled me into a false sense of security and gained my trust so that when you _did_ take me to Nadsuitada you would have the element of surprise!"

"It's Nasuada" Bowen corrected her.

"Nas- Nasuda?"

"Nasuada"

"Nas"

"Nas-u-a-da"

"Nasuada"

"Tha's it" Bowen smiled at her "And you are prob'ly right, I'll try tha' next time."

"How do you know there will be a next time? How do you know I'm not going to kill you the second you show me the entrance to the Varden?"

The dwarf roared with laughter at that, he laughed so hard he had tears rolling down his face. When he finally settled down he said to her "Ah, whatever you say lovey"

"So I don't look even the slightest bit threatening to you?" Tori said not the least bit surprised.

"Nah, you don't have that look in your eye" Bowen informed her.

"The look?" Tori inquired amusedly.

"Yes, see some people come 'ere and you can tell they're no good from the look in their eyes" Bowen was dead serious "Like a black clad man 'ho turn' up 'ere not so long ago. 'e wouldn't let anyone know anythin' about 'im, but the Ajihad decided to trust 'im. Bu' that was a big mistake, 'e ended up joinin' Galbatorix and 'e was the son of Morzan."

Tori looked away sadly. _Murtagh..._

Bowen led Tori and Silverbow into the entrance of the Varden and through the Dwarfs honeycomb like passage. It took a _very _long time but they finally got into the Varden city.

Bowen called over another dwarf and instructed him to take Silverbow to the stables.

"Oh he'll be ok wont he?" Tori asked.

"He'll be fine" Bowen assured her.

He then led her to Nasuada. They travel down long marvellously decorated halls. _Now that's more like it!_ Tori thought with a smile. They walked down the hallway, Bowen was greeted by several people and many gave Tori strange looks, she felt slightly self conscious which was strange for her.

Before she knew it they were standing infront of a big brass door with incredible carvings all over it. Bowen looked up and Tori and grunted to get her attention.

"You ready?" He asked. Tori nodded and waited as Bowen knocked on the door.

It was opened by a blonde young man "Can we help you Bowen?" He glanced suspiciously at Tori.

"Yes Argetlam," Bowen bowed respectfully. "This is Tori she 'as requested to speak wif you, I was bringin' her to Lady Nasuada first bu' now that you're hear I think I'll let you decide what to do"

"You're Eragon?" Tori asked.

He nodded.

Tori sighed with relief "I need your help"

Tori retold her tale of everything that had happened with Murtagh and Thorn, she told him that Murtagh had wanted her there for protection but she wanted Eragon to help her free him. Eragon frowned at that.

"I don't think that it would be as easy as you think Tori" Eragon told her "He knows their true names, they can't just escape from him"

"But we have to help them" Tori frowned "They can't just be left to live like that, you have to save them."

"I'm sorry but I don't know if I can"

"Don't know if you can? Or don't know if you want to?"

"Of course I want to help him" Eragon defended himself "He was a good friend before-" He cut himself off "I just don't know if it's possible…"

Tori bit her lip she looked at her feet "But will you try?" She looked up into his eyes "Please?"

"I'll try" Eragon promised. Tori gave a huge sigh of relief and hugged Eragon tightly.

"Thank you" she said.

The brass door opened again and a woman with dark skin appeared. "Oh" she said "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No" Eragon answered quickly, seeing Arya's head poking out also. He introduced Tori to both Arya and Nasuada, then quickly recounted Tori's story and request of helping Murtagh.

"Well," Nasuada said once Eragon was finished "It sounds like you will be staying at the Varden for some time then?"

"If it's cool with you" Tori smiled politely.

"Cool?" Nasuada raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Tori had spent a lot of time with Murtagh and he had gotten used to the way she spoke, she forgot these people didn't understand 21st century slang "I mean, if it's alright with you"

Nasuada smiled politely back, not knowing what to say. She led Tori to the room she would be staying in. It wasn't much but it was adequate, besides Tori didn't really want something she would get to attached to. She was hoping Murtagh would come get her before too long.

"It's great" she assured Nasuada "Thank you so much, I really appreciate this"

Nasuada nodded and smiled. A young woman with shoulder length black hair soon entered the room "This is Elsha" Nasuada said "She will act as your maid while you are here, should you need anything or if you have any questions she will assist you"

"Hey" Tori said.

"Hello" Elsha curtsied.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss before I take my leave?" Nasuada asked.

"Um" Tori looked around "Nah I'm good! Thanks for everything but the way M'Lady, it was nice to meet you"

"You too" Nasuada gave a warm smile and left.

"I like her" Tori told Elsha "So how's it going?"

Elsha looked around her confused "How is what going my lady?"

"You know, everything, how are you?"

"Oh, uh, fi-fine I suppose my lady"

"Please, don't call me my lady, I feel really stupid" Tori said waving her hands.

"Forgive me, how do you wish for me to address you?"

"Tori's fine by me, you're not my slave or anything like that, aren't you here to help me out?"

"Of course" Elsha answered cautiously.

"Well, then let's say that you're my friend not my maid"

"Friend?" Elsha smiled as Tori nodded "Well, ok then. And forgive me if I'm out of place m'la- Tori but what happened to your hair, I've never seen anything quite like it"

"Oh yeah, I dyed it" Tori answered.

"Dyed?"

"Yeah" Tori knew exactly how to explain this, it had taken her a fair while to get Murtagh to understand when he had asked her the same question but she was ready for it this time "There's this liquid stuff, you put it in your hair and leave it there for a while so it changes the colour of your hair, you know like how sometimes certain berries stain your fingers? Well that's kinda what it does to your hair except it stays that way for longer"

"Oh" Elsha said simply "Well I like it"

"Thanks" Tori grinned "So" she clapped her hands together "What is there to do around here?"

Elsha excitedly started to explain everything there was to know about the Varden.

* * *

Thorn leapt to his feet as Murtagh came through the door. Murtagh was breathless and he looked up at Thorn sadly. He tried to speak but couldn't bring himself to say anything, Thorn dropped his gaze, he knew exactly what they had been ordered to do. 

_I'm sorry Murtagh,_ he said.

_So am I…_ Murtagh placed the saddle onto Thorn's back and climbed atop it, _at least we get to see her again before- _

_We can't just let her die! _

_I know, I promised her I would keep her safe, I promised I'd get her home…_Murtagh looked up at the stars, they were now outside,_ we'll find a way. _

And with that Thorn took flight, they headed towards the Varden. Towards Tori.

_There has to be a way…_ Murtagh told himself, _there must be some way I can free Thorn and myself or at least stop myself from obeying Galbatorix this time._ Suddenly he thought of something.

_Thorn. _

_Yes, _he answered.

_There are flaws in Galbatorix's power, _Murtagh told him.

_How so? _

_Galbatorix said that when the comet passed he cast a spell to summon power, instead he got Tori. _

_Since when has he made an error when casting a spell? _

_Exactly, _Murtagh replied happily_, there are ways around his spells. We just have to find one before we get her back there._

* * *

**well that's it! I'm pretty much finished with the next chapter so there'll be a new update soon. Laterz! hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**I posted this chapter earlier but I was made aware that there were a few mistakes. Things that didn't work with the plot line of Eldest, so I fixed it up and changed somethings so hopefully it is ok now. Hope you like it, please review and let me know** **if it's ok.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added me to their favourites or alerts lists!**

* * *

Elsha and Tori walked along the roads of the Varden, it was full of activity, there were people everywhere packed things away and loading wagons full of their belongings. 

"What's everyone doing?" Tori asked.

"Leaving" Elsha explained "Since Galbatorix knows where we are Lady Nasuada has decided we need to leave. We were attacked not too long ago by the new rider, Murtagh"

_Murtagh… _"Oh" That was all Tori said.

"Is everything alright Tori?" Elsha asked cautiously.

"Everyone really hates him huh?" Tori looked Elsha in the eye "Murtagh"

"Well, of course" Elsha was oblivious as to why Tori was there, all she had been told was that she was to be protected by the Varden "After all he's done, and he is the son of Morzan, he can't be trusted"

"But he's not-" Tori was interrupted by a woman's terrified scream.

"It's the red rider! He's back!" she screamed. Everyone and everything erupted into utter chaos.

"Run for your lives!"

"Stand and fight!"

"Hide the children!"

"Argetlam!"

"Call for Eragon!"

Tori ran towards Thorn, "Thorn!" she screamed as loud as she could. She looked to her left and saw several men readying arrows and aiming them at Thorn.

"NO!" Tori cried she ran over to them and pushed their arrow points in another direction "Don't hurt them!" she yelled.

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as Eragon flew out atop Saphira. She flew towards Thorn, teeth barred. Thorn turned and saw her, he let out a mighty roar and flew in the other direction, Saphira continued to chase him.

Murtagh looked down at the people bellow trying desperately to spot Tori, and then he saw the all too familiar multi-coloured hair. He pointed her out to Thorn. As soon as Thorn saw her, he barrelled towards the ground, Saphira close on his tail.

People screamed and moved out of his way when they saw him coming in for the landing, everyone except for Tori who ran forward smiling. Thorn landed with a hard thud and growled angrily as he was immediately surrounded by armed guards.

Murtagh climbed off Thorn's back and ran quickly toward Tori. She smiled and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank God you're ok" Tori said refusing to let Murtagh go.

Murtagh smiled and held her closer "I'm glad you're safe"

"Hold your fire!" They heard some one call to the guards. Tori let go of Murtagh and turned to see Eragon, Saphira and Nasuada approaching.

"Hello brother" Murtagh said.

"Murtagh" Eragon said, eyeing him warily. There was complete silence, not a single soul made a sound. "Tori come here" Eragon said at last.

Tori looked from Eragon to Murtagh who was still holding onto her. Murtagh kept his eye on Eragon then nodded and pushed Tori forward slowly "Go"

Tori took a few steps forward and glanced back over her shoulder at Murtagh and Thorn, Murtagh looked scared.

It was then that Nasuada spoke "Seize him!"

"No!" Tori cried and turned back to get to Murtagh. Murtagh backed up against Thorn who was thrashing his tail around angrily, the guards were closing in…

Tori pushed her way past them…

Murtagh spotted her and yelled something she couldn't make out…

A guard grabbed her around her waist, holding her back as she reached out to Murtagh…

Murtagh grabbed her hand…

There was an amazingly bright flash of yellow light…

Everyone stepped back and shielded their eyes…

When they turned back Thorn, Murtagh and Tori had disappeared.

* * *

Murtagh pulled Tori close to him, the guard who had grabbed hold of Tori was still pulling at her waist. 

Thorn was the first to realise they were no longer at the Varden. _Murtagh, did you do this?_

Tori kicked the man in the face, he cried out in pain and stumbled back holding his bleeding nose. Suddenly there was a deafening monstrous roar. Thorn, Murtagh, Tori and the bleeding soldier spun around to see what had made the noise.

Tori looked around, they were standing in a huge cave, she scanned the cave, looking for the source of the noise. Suddenly-

_Thud!_ The ground trembled

_Thud!_ It happened again.

_Thud!_ The noise got louder, something was coming. Something big.

_Thud…Thud…Thud. _

And then they saw it. Thorn growled quietly and stepped infront of Murtagh and Tori. Tori gasped and grabbed onto the front of Murtagh's robes, her eyes wide with shock. Murtagh pulled Tori closer to him protectively. The guard forgot all about his bleeding nose, he screamed incredibly loud and raced around the cavern trying desperately to find a way out when he couldn't he began to cry hysterically.

"Oh do be quiet" The thunderous voice boomed. The guard stopped immediately. "Honestly, humans these days"

"Hush Draco" said a much softer voice.

Tori looked up again, the deep voice had come from…

…a dragon. He was at least ten, perhaps fifteen times larger than Thorn. His scales were a brilliant shade of green and several thick black spikes ran down the length of his neck and tail. The dragons eyes were a deep red-brown colour, they were stern but not unkind. His legs were very thick and looked incredibly powerful, as did his beautiful claws and teeth.

The second voice belonged to a small figure standing beside the green beast. A woman. She had an olive complexion and white silky hair that flowed down to her hips. It was impossible to guess her age. She wore a blue single-shouldered dress and a gold chain around her waist. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were a brilliant blue.

"Greetings" The woman said "I am Gaia, this" she motioned to the enormous dragon behind her "is Draco"

"What the hell is going on?!" Tori asked .

Her question went unanswered as Murtagh asked "You're a rider?"

Gaia shook her head "No, the bond Draco and I share is very different to one which a rider shares with a dragon. I was young when I found Draco, only 68" she began.

"How is that young?" Tori whispered.

"She is an elf" Murtagh whispered quickly before returning his attention to the woman.

"He was only a day or two old and he was wounded. I brought him into this very cave and nursed him back to health. As he grew I became attached to him and we became very close, Draco even began to see me as a mother. When he was healthy again I tried to send him back to live with the other wild dragons but they sensed that he was different and rejected him. He soon came back to me and we have not parted from one and other since"

Murtagh was about to ask another question but Gaia spoke again.

"We agreed it would be best not reveal ourselves to the other elves, so we stayed here, everything we needed was here so we found no reason not to stay. We lived happily and peacefully until one day the attacks on wild dragons begun. Draco had grown to become alarmingly big, much larger than the other dragons and together we managed to save the ones that had not been killed. Soon we became their protectors, that was many, _many_ years ago and to this day we have kept the remaining wild dragons well hidden"

"But I thought there were no more wild dragons left" Murtagh interrupted.

Gaia smiled softly "We must be doing quite well then, wouldn't you think?"

"This is some heavy shit" Tori breathed.

"We watch over all and make sure everything is as it should be" Gaia continued but was interrupted again.

"Wait, how is it that you can say that, what about Galbatorix? How can things be as they should be when he-"

"I am well aware of what Galbatorix is doing and Draco and I are in the process righting his wrongs, which is precisely why the three of you are here"

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

It was then that Draco spoke "We interfered in a spell Galbatorix cast into your world Tori…"

Draco told them about the ancient spell Galbatorix cast on the comet to link the two worlds together. He had cast the spell to draw power so he could conquer all of Alagaesia, instead he and Gaia had managed to alter the spell. Instead of bringing power they managed to change the outcome.

"But why me? Why am I the one who came?" Tori asked.

"To be honest, we don't know" Gaia answered "But I've been around for a long time Tori and if there is one thing that I have learnt it's that magic may work in mysterious way but it always works" She smiled softly.

Tori seemed happy with that answer, Murtagh on the other hand wanted more. "Wait, I still have many questions"

Gaia nodded for him to go on.

"How is it that Draco can speak? How have you hidden the other dragons? How many are there? Do you have the power to overthrow Galbatorix? If you could alter his other spell is it possible that you could break the hold he has on me? Will you be able to get Tori home? Is she going to be safe here? W-"

"Whoa, ok Murtagh I think that's enough for now, maybe after she's answered those first fifty you could ask a few more" Tori smiled, Murtagh shut his mouth and looked from Tori to Gaia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh wow guys, thankyou all so much for reviewing. I can't believe how many people actually like this story, it's really nice to see that so thankyou so much for reviewing, favouriting, adding to your alerts list or even reading this story! hope you like this chapter!!!**

* * *

"Draco, is a very unique dragon, when he was still inside his egg it was experimented on, we are not sure who exactly did it but spells were cast upon it. We suspect that who ever did this was looking for a way to improve the dragons and their abilities. They both succeeded and failed, he learned how to speak and he can breathe not only fire but ice."

Thorn snorted, Tori patted his neck.

"However, the spells cast upon Draco's egg can also be seen as a curse. It seems that in altering Draco they have made him perfect. Too perfect, you see Draco is invincible, he can never die"

"Why is that a curse?" Tori asked, she looked up at Draco who turned his head away sadly.

Gaia's expression changed to one of saddness "Child, imagine that you would live on for eternity while all others around you come and go. You aren't living, the living die eventually, but instead you just… are. Existing forever, never resting, never knowing anything after this world"

Everyone was quiet, Tori looked up at Gaia and Draco "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Gaia smiled sadly then continued in a soft voice "Now as for the other dragons, they have been kept in close range of each other, in places uninhabited by humans, elves, dwarfs or fairies"

_Fairies? _Murtagh didn't say anything, though he wanted to.

"There are more than you would expect but less than there should be. I do not wish to reveal too much information to you about numbers or whereabouts on account of your ties to the king, perhaps the time will come when you shall find out though"

"I'm afraid that the two of us alone" Gaia motioned towards herself and Draco "Do not have the power required to overthrow the king. And truthfully if we did I am not so sure we would take part in a task like that anyway"

"Why not?" said Tori.

"My dear I have been alive for a very long time now, I have seen so much life come into existence and so much life be taken, I have lived among so many miracles of the world that I couldn't bare to be responsible for taking another life. Could you Tori?"

Tori bowed her head and thought, could she kill another human being? Could she watch the life leave some one and know she was responsible for it? "No" she answered.

Gaia nodded "There is nothing to be ashamed of Tori, do not think you are weak because of that" Tori looked up puzzled, _that was creepy_, she thought. It was as if Gaia had known exactly what Tori had been thinking.

"Now Murtagh" she turned to him "As for your bonds to Galbatorix. That matter is quite complicated, if you wish to be freed I will do everything with in my power to do so, but I'm afraid I cannot make any promises."

Murtagh nodded.

"Now as for getting Tori home-"

"No" Tori interrupted quickly "I don't want to go home, not yet"

"What are you talking about Tori? We have to get you home" Murtagh asked.

"No" Tori repeated "Not until you're free of Galbatorix. I'm not leaving you and Thorn to be punished by that ass because you helped me. I'm not going home and you can't make me"

Murtagh searched for words but none would come to him, he looked from Tori to Gaia and back again. Gaia had a smile on her face, she looked knowingly at the pair then glanced at Thorn who had a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Very well" Gaia said at last "you may stay here until we discover a way to free you from your bonds to Galbatorix." She then turned to the guard who was crouched down in the corner of the cave. His nose was still bleeding and he was pale with fright. Gaia walked towards him, he stiffened when he saw her coming.

"Do not fear me Rolden" She said softly.

"H-how do you know my name?" He asked, his voice breaking half way through the sentence.

Gaia didn't answer him, instead she extended her hand and laid it softly on his face. Her hand glowed purple for a moment, when it faded she removed her hand, Rolden's nose was fully healed. Gaia then waved her hand, there was a bright flash of yellow light and when it faded Rolden was gone.

"What did you do with him?" Tori asked.

"I've sent him back to the Varden" Gaia answered "Now the three of you should probably get some sleep, it is quite late. You need to rest" Gaia smiled at them and then left, followed closely by Draco.

Thorn looked at Murtagh uncertainly. _Can we trust this woman Murtagh?_

_I'm not sure Thorn, but do not worry everything with be alright. _

Murtagh turned to Tori "Why won't you go home?"

"I already told you" she answered "I want to help you"

"I know, but you aren't safe here"

"What do you mean? I'm with you"

"Exactly" Murtagh said sadly casting his eyes to the ground "Galbatorix has ordered me to take you back to him and… to kill you"

Tori laughed, thinking Murtagh was joking, Murtagh continued to stare at the ground looking completely miserable "But-" Tori look a step back.

"We need to tell Gaia to send you home" Murtagh said still looking at the ground, he sounded angry as he said it. "That way I can't hurt you…"

Tori stayed quiet for a few moments before saying "But… I want to stay with you"

It was only there for a second but Tori saw it, the flicker of relief, happiness, hope that crossed his face. Tori moved closer to him, Murtagh looked up from the ground at last, Tori put her arms around his waist and hugged him.

She heard Murtagh sigh deeply as he wrapped his arms around her, Tori buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. They stood together like this for a long time, Tori smiled into Murtagh's chest as she felt him gently stroke her hair, he let a small smile play on his lips as he twirled her red streak around his fingers. Tori looked up at Murtagh, he began to breathe a little harder, his eyes unintentionally glimpsing at Tori's lips.

Tori moved closer to him and shut her eyes as their lips brushed together, it was more of a question kiss than anything else. Tori pulled away to looked Murtagh in the eye, she suddenly felt Murtagh's warm mouth cover hers. It was then that Murtagh began to laugh and they pulled away. Tori looked up at him questioningly.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just you're the only person who would do something like that after I've told them I've been ordered to kill them" Murtagh answered. A smile crept onto Tori's face as she glanced at Murtagh's mouth again. Murtagh leaned in and kissed her once more, he could feel Tori smile against his lips.

* * *

Murtagh sat down leaning against the wall of the cave, Tori lay beside him and rested her head on his lap, she drifted to sleep as Murtagh stroked her hair. Murtagh heard Thorn snort, he looked up. 

_About time stubborn_, he said.

Murtagh smiled back at his dragon, _I love you Thorn._

_And I you… stubborn._

Murtagh laughed quietly before closing his eyes and sleeping.

* * *

Surprisingly Tori woke up before Murtagh or Thorn, she stretched and looked up at Murtagh, her head was still on his lap and he was still in sitting position, she glanced down at his side, in his left hand was his dagger, she smiled inwardly not really knowing why. Tori then glanced over at Thorn who was snoring softly. 

"Aw man" Tori whispered to herself standing up as quickly as she could with out waking either of the others "Gotta pee! Gotta pee!" she whispered urgently. She hopped over Murtagh's legs and stumbled a little.

Hurrying to find somewhere she could go to the bathroom but not really knowing where she was going, Tori took the first passage she found. Picking up her pace, she ran down the passage until she got to stairs which spiralled downward.

_Ok…_ Tori walked down the stairs cautiously ducking her head around the corner at the end of them. She took one step forward and immediately stumbled and fell flat on her face. Tori grunted as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Grace, poise, balance. I got it all" she muttered to herself dusting the dirt off her knees. Tori wasn't watching where she was going as she dusted herself off when she tripped and fell again. "Crap!" she yelled before noticing this time she hadn't fallen on hard, dirty ground. She was on grass.

Tori glanced behind her and saw she had just come out of the cave, she stood up and looked around her. Suddenly Tori heard a growl.

"Thorn?" she called. "Thorn is that you?"

Tori followed the sound until she saw what exactly was making it, she gasped and hid behind an oak tree. She slowly poked her head around the corner and watched.

There were two little purple dragons, they would probably only have come up to Tori's shoulder. She watched as they rolled around and snapped playfully at one another. She realised both their mouths were covered in blood and there was a torn up deer carcass beside them. The darker of the two stopped suddenly and sniffed the air, the lighter one soon mimicking the others actions. They both looked over towards the tree Tori was standing behind and approached it slowly sniffing the ground.

Tori pressed herself up against the trunk of the tree and held her breath, praying that they wouldn't find her. Tori heard them getting closer and freaked out, she let out a scream ran back into the cave, up the stairs and back to Murtagh and Thorn all the while repeating the words 'please don't eat me, please don't eat me, please don't eat me'.

Murtagh was awake and pacing when she got back to the pair, his entire body seemed to relax when he saw Tori running towards him. It had worried him deeply when he had woken up to find she wasn't there. Tori ran into his arm and buried her face in his chest trying to catch her breath.

"Tori what is wrong?" he asked.

"They were gunna eat me" Tori said letting go of Murtagh and sitting down with a hard thud.

Murtagh stared blankly "…Who?"

"The baby dragons" Tori said "They were all bloody"

Thorn glanced at Murtagh who shrugged then sat next to Tori "Are you sure you didn't just have a dream?"

"Positive" Tori said grabbing Murtagh's hand and pulling both herself and him to their feet "I'll show you" Tori began to pull him when she stopped "Do you have your trusty dagger with you"

Murtagh nodded with a smirk, thinking Tori was joking. Tori led Murtagh down the passageway and spiral stairs. When they got to the bottom Tori turned around and kissed Murtagh on the lips "That's for in case we die" she informed him.

Murtagh held out his hand and Tori took hold of it again, they walked out of the mouth of the cave and looked around.

"I don't see anythi-" Murtagh began but was silenced as Tori put her free hand over his mouth.

"Shh! They'll hear us" Tori told his removing her hand slowly. They began to move forward when they heard a growling noise, Tori stopped moving forward and inched back towards Murtagh.

* * *

**GASP! well there you go! hope you enjoyed it! Laterz!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! 50 reviews! how exciting, thankyou all once again. this chapter took a while i know but hopefully it was worth the wait!!!**

* * *

Then, out of nowhere a huge white dragon appeared and roared at them. Murtagh pulled Tori towards him, he turned to take her back into the cave but to his horror the entrance had been blocked by yet another dragon, a navy blue one.

The blue dragon had yellow spikes protruding out of the top of his head, his enormous eyes were the same yellow, he had a thick scar the ran up the length of his neck and through his left eye. The white dragon had pink tinted wings and black eyes, she moved more cautiously than the blue did, her legs weren't as thick but her neck was longer. They both growled at Tori and Murtagh.

"I thought you said they were babies" Murtagh whispered, holding Tori tightly.

"They were" Tori whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her head onto Murtagh's shoulder. "Are they going to kill us quickly or slowly?"

"They wont kill us" Murtagh reassured her. _Thorn, we need your help, hurry!_

_I'm coming Murtagh_! Thorn responded quickly.

"We mean you no harm" Murtagh told them, repeating it in the ancient language.

"Murtagh I don't think they understand you, let alone believe you!" Tori said.

"Alika, Thaddeus, do not harm these people" The two dragons as well as Tori and Murtagh looked over to the right.

"Oh thank God!" Tori exclaimed seeing Gaia and Draco approaching.

Murtagh felt her relax in his arms but he didn't let go, he felt relief flood through his own body as he spotted Thorn approaching from behind Gaia and Draco. Thorn walked towards them, both Tori and Murtagh smiled and walked towards him being careful not to do anything that might provoke the others to attack them.

Gaia walked towards the white dragon, the great creature lowered her head and Gaia rubbed the dragon's nose affectionately "Good morning, Alika." Gaia spent a good twenty minutes soothing the two dragons as well as their young – the two purple dragons Tori had seen playing before. Tori and Murtagh watched from afar as Gaia took Thorn towards the wild dragons, it was interesting to watch their interaction.

Tori glanced at Murtagh, he looked troubled "You ok Murtagh?"

Murtagh shook his head. Tori stood up and moved closer to him, she sat down in between his legs and leaned her back against his chest. Murtagh sighed and rested his head atop hers, breathing in her scent.

"Talk to me" Tori said softly "What's wrong?"

Again Murtagh sighed "Yesterday I thought that there were only three dragons left in existence aside from the egg that is still in Galbatorix's possession. But now I have seen with my own eyes that there are five more dragon's right here, who knows how many are out there. But now that I know this all Galbatorix has to do is ask about them and I will have to tell him everything I know about them. They will be doomed to a horrible fate and I will be responsible for it."

"What happens if you refuse to tell him" Tori asked.

"I die" Murtagh said "But if I die so does Thorn and I will not sacrifice his life, I can't…"

Tori adjusted her position so that she could look up at Murtagh, "You're stronger than you think you are Murtagh, don't let him break you" That was the last thing either of them said before Gaia approached them.

"Hi" Tori greeted her "Um, I should probably start with I'm sorry. See I just needed to go to the bathroom really bad so I was lookin' for somewhere to pee and I just kinda found them and I had to show Murtagh because sometimes when I wake up I still dream a little, well I think I dream I kinda just stay sleep while I'm awake, you know? So anyways I thought I was seeing things and I got over excited so I needed to double check which is why I took Murtagh with me" Tori finished and sucked in a massive amount of air on account of the fact she hadn't breathed in once as she gave her explanation.

Gaia smiled at her "It is forgiven"

"Are these wild dragons?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes, Alika and Thaddeus, and their young" said Gaia "They have lived here for many years now, and apart from myself you are the first people they have seen. They have a-" Gaia paused, as did each of the dragons.

Tori looked at them "What's going on?" she whispered to Murtagh.

"Shh" he said straining his ears, they could hear something she couldn't "Something's wrong"

Tori watched as everyone listened, soon the dragons began to growl. Thorn moved over towards Murtagh and Tori extending a wing over them protectively. Draco moved towards Gaia and lowered his head beside her, growling quietly. Thaddeus and Alika moved closer together pushing their young behind them.

They waited silently, not one of them dared to move until-

"Run" Murtagh said.

"What? Why?" Tori asked.

Murtagh looked at her, Tori saw pure fear in his eyes "It's Galbatorix"

And then, as if on cue there was a deafening screech. Everyone looked up to see the black figure of Shruikan flying towards them, Galbatorix atop the saddle. Shruikan screeched again and speed towards them.

Tori gasped as the dragon got closer, she had never seen a creature look so… tortured. His red eyes met hers. Tori had never seen so much sadness. She remembered Murtagh telling her that Shruikan didn't choose his rider, that he was a slave to Galbatorix as much as he and Thorn were.

Murtagh's voice brought Tori from her thoughts "Tori run! He's going to make me kill you!!!" She began to run towards the cave.

Shruikan's shrieks became louder. The dragons on the ground roared back at the black beast and it's rider, challenging them. They were close enough now to see Galbatorix's face and the fear and shock evident upon his features. He feared the other dragons. He let out a roar of anger and when he spotted Murtagh he cried out.

"Murtagh kill the girl right here infront of me!"

Tori looked over her shoulder at Murtagh, he let out a pained cry. He turned towards Tori, his eyes meet hers.

"Run!" he screamed again. Tori stood frozen as he ran towards her, drawing his sword. "Tori run please!"

Galbatorix turned and headed towards the two young dragons. Gaia threw her hands up chanting a spell quickly, there was a flash of yellow light and the four dragons were gone. Galbatorix cried out angrily sending a spell in Gaia's direction. Draco jumped infront of the spell taking the full blow, it did not affect him at all.

"Who are you?" Galbatorix asked.

"No one of consequence" Gaia replied calmly. Gaia looked over when she heard Murtagh cried out.

"Thorn help!" He cried "Stop me!"

Thorn roared helplessly, he couldn't harm his rider. Tori ran but Murtagh was faster he caught up to her. He tackled her to the ground, pinning her there. Tori struggled though she knew it was useless, she looked up at Murtagh with fear in her eyes. Murtagh's eyes glistened with tears, they fell and left trails on his dirt covered face.

"Tori I-" Murtagh uttered, his tears fell onto Tori's neck. Tori closed her eyes as Murtagh raised his sword ready to strike.

Gaia turned to face Galbatorix, with nothing but rage in her eyes "'kill the girl right here infront of me', he cannot obey that order should he find himself in a new location" Gaia smiled, she flicked her wrist in Murtagh's direction. There was a familiar flash of yellow light and when it faded Murtagh, Thorn and Tori had disappeared.

"What have you done with them?" Galbatorix roared.

"I sent them away, somewhere you shall never find nor will you ever have access to. Murtagh and Thorn are free from your control so long as they are there" Gaia answered, calm once again. "Now you are to leave here and never return. You have seen the power I possess, you have seen that it is far greater than yours. Should you ever face me again I promise you I will be the last thing you ever see… Your Majesty"

Galbatorix had no choice but to turn and leave.

* * *

Tori heard a screech… a smash and then hundreds of honking horns. Tori opened her eyes as she heard Murtagh's sword drop to the ground. She looked up to him and saw relief written across his face. She smiled and hugged him. Murtagh sighed and stood up, pulling Tori upright with him. Tori looked around they were standing in the middle of the freeway-

"Wait, what?!" Tori said aloud looking at the people in the cars directly in front of them, they were screaming in horror, struggling to get out of their cars and run. Tori turned around and saw why, Thorn was standing behind her growling angrily.

"What's happening? What are these things?" Murtagh asked.

"They're cars" Tori told him "We're in my world now"

"But how?" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know. I think Gaia sent us here, we can figure that out later but right now we have to hide Thorn" Tori said.

_Thorn we have to get out of here_ Murtagh said.

There was no response.

_Thorn!...Thorn!_

"Thorn!" Murtagh yelled aloud, the dragon swung his head around, shocked.

"What's the matter?" Tori asked.

"I can't connect my mind with his… Thorn talk to me!" Murtagh yelled.

Thorn looked like he was concentrating very hard when suddenly he let out an angry cry and looked at Murtagh with fear in his eyes.

"He can't talk to me" Murtagh looked scared too.

"Look we've gotta get out of here!" Tori said. She and Murtagh went around to Thorn's side and climbed onto his saddle.

"Go Thorn!" Murtagh cried and Thorn took off into the sky as hundreds of people bellow either screamed, stared in awe, or called the police.

Tori yelled direction's to Thorn until they found her clearing, when they landed Thorn was extremely distressed.

"Thorn, calm down" Murtagh patted Thorn on the head, trying to soothe him.

Tori walked up to Thorn and hugged him sadly around the neck, Thorn seemed to settle down, though his breathing was still heavy. "It's going to be ok Thorn"

Murtagh looked troubled "We've always been able to communicate" he told Tori "This isn't right"

"You aren't in Alagaesia anymore" Tori replied softly "I don't think your magic will work here"

Murtagh looked at Thorn, who still looked extremely upset. Tori sat down and ran her hands through her hair.

"People saw Thorn out there" she said "That's not good, I don't know what to do…"

Murtagh looked up at Thorn and patted him then went and sat next to Tori "Everything will be ok" he told her "At least this way we are safe from Galbatorix"

"But not from everyone else" Tori said "You don't get it, they spotted Thorn, there will be people coming after him, he can't stay here for too long"

* * *

**Well there you go! hope you liked it**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooo! well as per usual i'd like to thank everyone who read or reviewed my story so far, um this chapters kinda short sorry but the next will be longer i promise, anyways enjoy!!!**

* * *

Thorn moaned again, Murtagh and Tori walked towards Thorn and calmed him.

"I can't do this by myself Murtagh, I need Cat" Tori said sadly "She always knows what to do"

Murtagh nodded, not saying anything.

"I have to go then, I won't be long I promise. I have to go home and get you some clothes and call Cat" Tori told them.

"I should go with you" Murtagh said.

"You can't just leave Thorn here by himself" Tori protested.

Murtagh hesitated "You're right"

"I'll be back as soon as I can be I promise" Tori assured them "If you hear anyone coming hide, if it isn't me run"

Thorn moaned unhappily, Tori stoked his nose softly "I love you Thorn" she smiled at him sadly "You'll be ok big guy"

Tori then turned to Murtagh "You know that's the second time you've tried to kill me"

He shifted his gaze "And the last" Murtagh spoke softly.

"I hope so" Tori smiled "Don't look so miserable, I'll be back"

"Sorry, it's just this is my first time in this dimension and-"

Tori laughed "Shut up" She kissed him, Murtagh stroked Tori's cheek "I'll be right back" she promised for the hundredth time and with that she left.

Thorn and Murtagh watched her go before turning to each other.

"I know you're scared Thorn" Murtagh said "But we will be alright. Tori will help me protect you. You know I will do all in my power to keep you safe. No one's life is more important to me than yours"

Thorn nodded his great head before lying down and heaving a huge sigh. Murtagh sat down and leaned against his dragon.

* * *

Tori finally got back to her house, she climbed in through her bedroom window. She searched through her belongings, trying desperately to find her phone.

"Oh hell yeah!" she cried when she found it. Tori dialled the number and rang Cat.

"_Hello__?"_ said the voice on the line.

"Cat! Catherine it's me"

"_Tori?"_ she answered surprised _"Tor-Tor where have you been, everyone ha-"_

"Look I can't explain all that over the phone. Please I need you to come over right now, I need your help Cat"

"_Tori, is everything ok?" _

"I- I don't know, please just get here soon"

"_I'll be right there"_ Catherine hung up.

Tori stood up and walked out her front door, she ran across the road and knocked on the neighbours door. A tall boy answered, he had beach blonde hair and looked like he was about eighteen. He looked Tori up and down, then smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"What the hell happened to you Tori?" He asked.

Tori looked down at herself, she was covered in dirt, her clothes were torn and she had many scrapes and bruises covering her skin. She ran her hand through her hair, it was dirty and tangled.

"Oh- uh, I- yeah, um I just came home from a fancy dress party" She lied.

The boy laughed "What did you go as?"

"Uh a um plane… crash… survivor" said Tori.

The boy smiled at her "Ok, at least it's original. So what's up?"

"Jay I need to borrow some clothes off you" she explained "uh, preferably black"

"…why?" Jay asked.

"Because you owe me" Tori said "Remember I totally covered for you when you snuck out with Amy. Please" Tori had known Jay since she was five and they were always getting into trouble or trying to get each other out of it.

Jay laughed "Yeah ok Tor, you got me there but you gotta stop lying to me. I want to know what these clothes are for?"

"You want the truth?" Jay nodded "Ok then a few nights ago I got sucked into another world where I met a guy and a dragon who have been protecting me from an evil King who has his heart set on killing me, I nearly got killed but this bajillion year old lady magically sent me back to this world along with the dragon and his rider. So I need your clothes because this guy is wearing old medieval lookin' robes and a cloak" Tori finished, slightly breathless.

Jay stared for a moment then laughed and hugged Tori "Man, you're such a spaz Tor. Look if you're not gunna tell me what's goin' on at least promise you're gunna be careful ok?"

Tori smiled "Thanks Jay"

He handed her a black pair of jeans, a black Metalicca t-shirt and black converse shoes. "Wow" Tori said.

"What? You asked for black" Jay shrugged.

"Yeah, but this is _black_" Tori answered.

"Look beggars can't be choosers Tori"

Tori smiled "You're right"

"Course I am" Jay smiled "Now piss off, I gotta do some homework"

"Ha! Is that what you and Amy are calling it these days?"

"Bye Tori!" Jay said pushing her out the door.

"Jay" she said turning around "Thankyou"

Jay smiled "Anything for you"

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Nope" Jay answered "Later fat ass"

"See ya Princess"

Tori ran back across the road to her house, she went into the bathroom and smiled. "I get to have a shower! I get to have a shower!" Tori repeated dancing around while pulling off her dirty clothes and turning on the hot water. After fifteen minutes, Tori climbed out of the best shower she'd ever had and headed towards her bedroom.

Tori got changed into a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt, just as she finished she heard a knock at the door. Tori opened the front door and was nearly knocked to the ground when Cat hugged her.

"I've been so worried about you Tor-Tor! Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

Tori sighed "You're not going to believe me if I tell you so come with me and I'll show you"

Tori dragged Cat to the clearing, all the while Cat complained and asked questions. Tori stopped about 50 metres away from the clearing.

"Ok, do you remember that book you gave me a few days ago, 'Eragon'?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I just finished the second one but why is that relevant right now?" Cat replied.

Tori tried to find a way to say it but when she couldn't think how show could explain it logically she did it the Tori way. That is, explaining the whole story really quickly hoping she would go with it. "Ok, I got sucked into the book and I met Murtagh and Thorn and they are here now in our world, but Thorn can't communicate with anyone anymore, people saw him and I don't know what to do which is why I called you. Because you always know what to do and I know this all sounds really crazy even for me but you're my best friend and I need you to help me" Tori bit her lip.

Cat laughed "Ok what's really going on?"

Tori sighed and grabbed Cat's hand "Don't say I didn't warn you"

Tori pulled Cat into the clearing, Cat was still laughing "Guys" Tori called out "It's me, it's ok for you to come out"

Cat laughed again "Is Murtagh using his wizarding powers to camouflage himself?"

"No, their powers don't work here" Tori answered, ignoring her friend as she laughed harder "Thorn! Murtagh! Cat shut up for a second ok?"

Cat stopped laughed "You're serious about this aren't you? Tori have you been doing some form of drugs or something?"

Tori didn't answer she heard a small whimper. She motioned for Catherine to be quiet. Tori moved towards the noise, she spotted a long red tail sticking out from behind a large pile of dead wood. Tori crept around until Thorn's entire body came into view.

"Hey Thorn" she said softly.

Thorn moaned happily and moved towards her. Tori laughed "I missed you big guy, did you miss me?" Tori wrapped her arms around Thorn's neck. "Where's Murtagh?"

Tori turned as she heard Cat scream. Tori ran back to where she had left her. Tori sighed with relief when she saw Murtagh pointing his sword at Cat.

"Murtagh, it's ok" Tori said, Murtagh turned and saw her, his body suddenly didn't look so tense "This is Cat, she's my friend. Cat this is Murtagh and this is Thorn" Tori motioned behind her.

Cat looked from Tori, to Murtagh, to his sword, to the dragon. She fainted.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it! please review and tell me what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello to everyone! well first off as alway thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**secondly i might not get around to posting for a week or two because my exams start on monday -groan- so i'll be busy having fun doing all that studying! **

**well this chapter is the longest i've written so far so i hope you guys like it, there is a fair bit more tori/murtagh interaction in this chapter to make up for the lack there of in the previous one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Galbatorix sat in his throne room with his hand pressed to his temples. He repeated the events over and over in his mind. The dragons, the woman who cast the spell, the yellow light, Murtagh disappearing, the fear he had felt.

The fear… _I fear nothing_, he told himself.

"I fear nothing" he repeated out loud. Galbatorix turned to see his guards standing like statues at their respective posts, he stood and moved towards them glaring "Do you hear me? NOTHING!"

The two guards remained still, they did not reply, for they weren't given permission. And to speak without permission infront of the king was punishable by death.

_Dragons…_

_Yellow light…_

"OUT!" Galbatorix barked at them. The guards exited hastily.

Galbatorix walked over to the only window in the throne room and used the ledge to hold himself upright. He breathed in slowly and looked out over his land. Down below him hundreds of people scurried around working, fulfilling orders he had given them.

_I do not fear, but I am feared._ He told himself, _they have reason to fear me for they are below me._

Galbatorix turned slowly and allowed his eyes to rest on a large stone bowl that was filled with water, it sat in the centre of the throne room and he had used it several times to try and scry for Murtagh. The attempts had all been in vain, it was as if Murtagh had vanished off the face of the earth.

Galbatorix approached the bowl of liquid and leaned over it, he scried once again and like the times before he saw nothing, nothing but his own reflection staring back at him. Anger flared in his eyes and he let out a frustrated cry, he swung his arm viciously and knocked the bowel flying across the room. The water flowed out onto the floor of the throne room leaving a pattern on the stones.

Once again his thoughts strayed to the strange woman and her warning, to the fact he had fled from her… in fear.

He growled, _not in fear_, he tried to convince himself, _to make plans_.

Yes, he would rally troops to find her and the giant beast that protected her, even if it took an entire army Galbatorix swore to himself that he would bring her to her demise, followed shortly by a young girl with multi-coloured hair…

* * *

Cat didn't come to until night had fallen, she woke up and saw Murtagh and Tori sitting together not too far away, she decided to say quiet and listen to what they were discussing.

"Do you think you'll be here for long?" Tori asked resting her head on Murtagh's shoulder and holding his hand.

"I don't know" Murtagh answered, rubbing his thumb over Tori's knuckles "Do you think I'll ever see you again once I do go back"

Tori sighed "I don't know"

Murtagh pointed up to the sky "Did you see that shooting star?"

Tori nodded "Yeah. You know, here we make a wish when we see a shooting star, they say when you do all your dreams come true"

"Really?" asked Murtagh.

"Yeah" Tori answered "Well unless it's actually a meteor hurtling towards earth that'll destroy all life as we know it, then you're pretty much screwed no matter what you wish for..." Tori shrugged "Unless it's death by meteor"

Murtagh laughed softly then said "Tori, your friend is awake"

Tori lifted her head and turned to look at Cat "Hey" she said standing up.

Cat looked around "Tori what the hell is going on?"

Tori recounted her story to Catherine, she explained everything Gaia had told them and what had happened once Galbatoirx had shown up. Cat shook her head in disbelief.

"This is some heavy shit" She said softly.

Tori nodded "That's what I said"

"But I don't understand what you want me to do, I have no idea what to do, I cave under pressure! You know that"

"Cat chill out" Tori said resisting the urge to slap her "I want you with me, I don't know what to do and you're always the one who figures everything out when something goes wrong. I just need to protect them, please help me"

Cat looked Tori in the eye and nodded "You know I'll help you Tor-Tor, I'd do anything for you. I just don't know what to do either"

"Oh snap!" Tori said suddenly.

"What?" Cat and Murtagh asked together. Cat sounded worried, Murtagh seemed to be more confused as to what 'oh snap' meant.

"Uh, it's just that I've been gone for a few days I better call Abby and ask her to tell my parents I was with her"

"Yeah like your sister is going to do that" Cat retorted.

Tori ignored her and dialled the number, she bit her lip and glanced at Murtagh.

"_Hello, Abby speaking" _

"Abby" Tori said dragging the words out "Hey, it's Tori"

"_Tori? Hi, what's up__?"_

"I was just wondering how my most favourite sister in the whole world is, because I haven't seen you in a long time and I really miss you and-"

"_Tor what's really going on?"_

Tori hesitated "Ok look I need a favour" she said quickly

"_Yeah, I thought so"_

"Do you think you could tell mum and dad I've been with you the past few days?"

"_Why?"_

"Because I haven't been home and-"

"_Tor doesn't this have anything to do with some guy you've met?" _

"Uh" Tori looked at Murtagh again "I guess you could put it that way"

"_No"_ Abby answered quickly.

"Aw come on Abby please!"

"_No Tori, I'm not lying to them cause you've been with some guy"_

"No but it's not like that"

"_I don't care what it's like, I am not lying for you and a new boyfriend"_

"Abby you don't understand. Look, just come over tomorrow and I will explain it to you. Please sis, after that if you still don't like it you can bust me alright?"

"_Are you telling me that if I don't buy whatever is going on I have your permission to rat you out to mum and dad__?"_

"Yes"

Abby was silent for a moment then groaned and said "_Ok, I'll be over tomorrow morning, while they're at work"_

"Thanks Abby I love you!"

"_Unfortunately I love you back, you __butt-head" _

Tori sighed and put her phone away. "Cat you should go home, I don't want to get you into trouble"

"But I-" Cat began.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok? I just don't want you to get sucked too far into this. I want you to be safe"

Cat hesitated but then nodded "If I think of anything I'll call you ok?" she hugged Tori goodbye. "Be careful"

"You too"

"Goodnight Murtagh, Thorn" Cat said then shook her head "I still don't believe this"

Tori smiled "I know"

When Cat was gone she turned to see Murtagh sitting with Thorn, he was stroking his nose and comforting him. Tori approached slowly watching Thorn's sad eyes. Murtagh sensed her coming and turned to look her in the eye, Tori gave him a sad smile and sat down beside him and Thorn.

"Are you ok big guy?" she asked softly.

Thorn heaved a huge sighed and nodded his enormous head.

"You should probably get some sleep, we all should" Tori told them.

Murtagh nodded silently "Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked thinking she would be going home.

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere" Tori said blankly.

Murtagh smiled and settled down next to Thorn. Tori hesitated, not really knowing why, then stepped towards him and lay down beside him, resting her head on his chest. Murtagh's arm encircled Tori's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Tori breathed in, she could smell Murtagh and she smiled. She hadn't even known him a week but no one had ever taken care of her or gone through as much as he had just to keep her safe. She had always hated stories like Romeo and Juliet because she thought it was stupid that they fell in love so quickly, but now that she was with Murtagh… _no_, she told herself firmly, _you __can't__ love him. You've only known him for a few days and besides he isn't even from the same world as you, he will have to leave soon._

Tori sighed sadly, she knew it was the truth, she knew he would leave eventually and she would never see him again, and most of all she knew Murtagh didn't need anyone he got close to, to hurt him again.

Murtagh stroked Tori's arm gently with his thumb. Aside from Thorn, Murtagh had never found some one he cared so deeply for that he would willingly risk his life for, and that is exactly what he had done when he freed Tori from Galbatorix. She was different to anyone he had ever met and she was the first person he had ever met that he could open up to without being afraid, because she didn't care who his father was. She didn't care who's side he was on, she didn't even seem to care that he had been ordered to kill her.

Murtagh had never let himself get close to anyone for fear of loosing them until he met Tori. But _that's exactly what is going to happen…_ a cruel voice in his head reminded him. _You don't belong here, you are going to be sent back home and she'll be left in this world. _

_Home…_ Murtagh hadn't truly felt at home until he had met Tori. Sure he had spent the majority of his time with her keeping her out of trouble, saving her life, worrying about her or trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. Murtagh smiled at the memories, a smile… that's what it was about her, she made him smile. When she was around he smiled and laughed and felt free.

Tori glanced up and saw Murtagh watching her, she rolled over and rested her chin on his chest. They stared at each other for a few moments until Tori spoke.

"I'm scared" she confessed.

"Why?"

"Because you're in danger… and it's because of me. If you hadn't met me you wouldn't be in danger of Galbatorix, if he kills you it'll be my fault. You and Thorn will die because of me"

Murtagh looked her directly in the eye "I would rather die right now, than to live ten thousand years and never meet you. You never once put us in danger, Tori, you saved us"

"I saved you?" Tori asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Murtagh gave a small laugh "Most of my life I have been so determined to stay alive that I forgot all reasons worth living. I had forgotten how wonderful life could be, all I remembered was that it can be taken from you in an instant. And then you came along and changed everything, you made me remember that no matter how long your life is, it is worth nothing if you look back and don't like what you see"

Tori nodded "You're tired of being afraid"

Murtagh nodded "I'm tired of trying to stay alive when I'm not truly living anyway. I want to enjoy the time I've been given, I want to be able to see the world as you do"

Tori smiled "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can find the positive in every situation" Murtagh answered then laughed "I mean for God's sake I stabbed you and you just laughed about it afterwards"

Tori grinned "That's because when I was younger my grandma told me something very wise and I promised myself I would always live by it."

"What's that?"

Tori blushed a little and looked away, she smiled to herself and spoke "Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams. I know it's kinda gay but… I like it"

Murtagh smiled as Tori finished, she looked at him and returned the warm smile, she moved closer to him until their noses were almost touching. Murtagh glanced up at Tori before closing the gap between them and kissing her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you thought! review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Baaaaaaaack!**

**well exams are over now so I can back to this story, HOWEVER, i don't really know where I'm going with it atm, I've got writters block, so suggestions are welcome and sorry ahead of time if the next chapter takes a while!**

**Thanks so much for everyones reviews!!! **

**And with nothing else to say let's begin!**

* * *

Tori woke up and jumped as she saw Murtagh watching her. She hadn't recognised him because he was now wearing the clothing she had borrowed off Jay. Tori suppressed a laugh, he had managed to put the shirt and pants on backwards and his shoe laces weren't done up.

"Hey" she grinned at him, still trying not to laugh.

"Tori I must tell you, I don't see how you wear this sort of clothing, it is extremely uncomfortable"

"That's because you've put them on wrong" Tori rubbed her eyes and stood up, laughing.

Murtagh looked down at himself, then gave Tori a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Well your pants and shirt are backwards. Take them off and put them on the other way around" Tori blushed as soon as she had said it. She was about to say he should go behind a bush and change when Murtagh pulled his pants off, flipped them around and climbed back into them correctly.

"What is this thing?" Murtagh said referring to his fly.

Tori went even redder. _My head must look like a giant tomato_ "It's the zipper, you have to pull it up, then do the button. But be careful not to pinch your, uh, you know- no not like that- you gotta hold it and- no the other bit- pull that bit there- no like- oh God, I'm gunna have to do it for you aren't I?"

Tori walked towards him and showed him how to do up his fly, no daring to make eye contact. When the excruciatingly embarrassing moment was over Tori stepped away and looked up at Murtagh who didn't seem at all phased by the entire situation. He eyed her curiously "Are you alright Tori, your face it all red…"

"Oh, I'm- I'm fine. It's just really hot out here don't you think?" Tori fanned herself with her hands then spoke again before Murtagh had a chance to answer. "Ok your shirt now"

Murtagh pulled it off, it was inside out and Murtagh was struggling to get it back to it's original state. "Uh Tori"

Tori sighed and showed him how to turn it around.

"But it looks the same as it did before" Murtagh said "I thought you said it was backwards"

"It was" Tori said, she pointed to the tag "See this? This has to go on the back of your neck" she sighed again when she saw the confusion on his face "Here, lift your arms up I'll do it"

Murtagh lifted his arms and Tori had to get up on her tippy-toes to put Murtagh's shirt on for him. When it was finally on she patted Murtagh on the chest and smiled "Ok now let's do your shoes"

"Are they on wrong too?" Murtagh asked getting frustrated.

"No" Tori bent down and grabbed his laces "We've just gotta go do them up" When she was finished she stood up and put her hands on her hips as if she were admiring her handy work "Comfy now?"

Murtagh nodded.

"Good. Well, I have to go home and meet my sister. I can't be late or I'll be in deep shit"

"I want to come with you" Murtagh told her.

"You do?"

Murtagh nodded with a grin then said "It's just I've never been to this dimension before, believe it or not"

Tori laughed then played along "Dimension?"

"Yeah a space dimension, you know how they say that there are all these different dimensions and if you're in like a freak accident you get sucked from one dimension to another" Murtagh replied in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"I don't sound like that!" Tori smiled.

"I'm afraid you do" Murtagh answered.

Tori searched for a comeback but couldn't think of one, "You suck!" she huffed, trying to look offended.

Murtagh just laughed "Come, we'd better not keep your sister waiting or you'll be in deep shit" Murtagh said mocking Tori once again.

Tori hugged him "I hate you" she laughed.

Murtagh bit his tongue and shut his eyes he almost answered 'I love you' _Don't do it to yourself Murtagh, _He heard a voice in his head say. Tori felt him tense up a little, "Are you ok?"

Murtagh nodded

"Ok, let's go then"

Murtagh nodded again and picked up his quiver, bow and sword. Tori saw what he was doing and took them off him immediately "No!" she said quickly "No! No, no, no. No!"

"Why not?" Murtagh asked.

"Because people don't walk around with swords here, if some one saw you with this stuff they'd call the cops"

"…Who?"

Tori shook her head "Never mind, just trust me ok? You'll be safe without it ok, please just leave here."

Murtagh hesitated then sighed, "alright, no sword, now arrows. But I'm bringing my dagger"

Tori was about to protest but changed her mind when she saw the unease in Murtagh's eyes "Ok" she said softly "But promise me you won't stab anyone or anything just because you don't know what it is"

Murtagh smiled "I promise"

"Ok. Let's go then"

Murtagh and Tori headed out of the clearing, towards her house. All the while Murtagh was quite on edge, especially when a helicopter flew over head. Tori calmed him and explained what it was, again Murtagh was fascinated by the fact it flew without flapping wings.

Murtagh stopped when they got to Tori's house "This is incredible" he told her "How did you make those stones so square?"

"They're bricks they're different to rocks" Tori told him "Actually I'm not sure how you make brick" Tori furrowed her eyebrows "Huh, I'll have to look that one up. Anyway let's go inside"

They climbed through Tori's window into her bedroom. Murtagh was absolutely awestruck by absolutely everything he saw.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A computer"

"And this?"

"An alarm clock"

"And this?"

"A lamp"

"And this?"

"Deodorant"

"And what about this?"

"A Television"

Tori heard some one call her name from the kitchen.

"Oh crap, that's Abby" she whispered to Murtagh "You stay here until I tell you to come out ok? Here watch TV for a minute" she flicked the television on then quickly headed out of the room.

"Abby! Hey!" She smiled when she saw her sister "What's up?"

"What's up?" Abby repeated angrily "What's up?! This is what's up Tori" She slammed the newspaper down on the bench infront of her.

Tori looked at the front page and felt her stomach drop, there on the front cover was a picture of her, Murtagh and Thorn on the freeway. The headline read 'Giant Red Monster on the Loose' She looked up at Abby and laughed nervously.

"Explain" Abby crossed her arms.

Tori went to speak when Murtagh burst out of her room.

"Tori! There is a woman trapped in the box in your room!" He told her worriedly.

Tori turned back to Abby, who looked extremely shocked. "Abby, this is Murtagh"

"Tori the woman is trapped" he repeated.

Tori walked towards him and followed him into her room "What are you talking about?"

"Look" he pointed to the television screen. A woman was reading the news "She can't hear me, I can't figure out how to get her out"

Tori laughed "No, she isn't really in there Murtagh, it's just a video of her. Do you remember how I told you about something called a video camera? Well, that's what most things on TV are, the people aren't really inside the television…" She quickly explained what was going on and showed Murtagh how to change the channel. Murtagh sat watching as the channel changed, absolutely fascinated.

She turned back to Abby "Who is that _psycho_?" she asked.

"His name is Murtagh and he isn't from… around here" Tori answered carefully.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Abby whispered angrily.

"Well, he's a foreigner. There is not such thing as a TV where he comes from"

"No shit!" Abby spat angrily.

"Language…" Tori responded meekly.

Abby groaned glanced over at Murtagh who was tapping on the screen of the television 'can you hear me?' he asked the woman on the screen. He jumped backed, startled as he changed the channel to a lion roaring, Murtagh pulled out his dagger and leapt at the TV. Tori was watching him too, her eyes widened.

"Hey! Murtagh no! Stop!" She yelled grabbing the dagger and trying to pull it from Murtagh's grip, which proved harder than she expected. Giving up she pulled Murtagh's arm down and tried to hide it from Abby, but it was too late. She had seen it.

Abby's face went red with anger "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! TORI THIS GUY HAS A FRIKEN KNIFE!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU SCUMBAG!" Abby pulled Tori away from Murtagh, she dragged her out of the room and slammed the door quickly so that Murtagh could not get out. "I'm calling the cops!"

"Abby stop!" Tori begged as her sister pulled her into the kitchen "He isn't dangerous!"

"Not dangerous?!" Abby looked at Tori in utter disbelief "The guy was hiding in your room! He tried to attack your television! And he has a god damned knife!" Abby was becoming breathless "I mean, do you want me to have a nervous break down because I am pretty sure I'm on the verge of one!"

"Abby, I told him to hide in my room so you wouldn't freak out like this, so much for that working out! And I told you already he's never seen a television before of course he freaked out give him a break!"

"And the knife?"

"Actually it was a dagger"

"Tori I'm going to kill you!"

"Why?!"

* * *

Well** bye! Love you all! Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I'm back!!! sorry i haven't updated in a while, to be honest i forgot i was writting this story, my memory isnt too good hehe, but when i found it again i was like holy crap i have to update!!! and so here i am with the next chapter. when i started writting this fic didnt really know where i was going with it but now i have it planned out so yay for me :)**

**by the way a HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed, i'm up to 70!!! yay!**

* * *

_"Tori I'm going to kill you!"_

_"Why!"_

* * *

"Because of the psychopath you brought into our home!" 

"It isn't your home anymore, you moved out and he isn't a psychopath! He isn't going to hurt anybody" Tori defended Murtagh again.

Abby was lost for words, she stared at her sister with her mouth hanging open "I can't believe you Tori. How can you be defending him?"

"Because he's my friend and he saved my life"

"SAVED YOUR LIFE?! HE JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU!!!"

"He didn't try to kill me! He was trying to kill the TV! AND STOP SCREAMING!"

"NO! I'M ANGRY! AND I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"I CAN AND I WI-"

"Shh!" Tori interrupted.

"Did you just 'shh' me?!" Abby was shocked.

"Yes now shut up" Tori whispered straining her ears. "listen"

Abby glared at her sister before she too heard it. A low growling, coming from outside.

Murtagh, who had worked out how to use the doorknob and was now standing in the doorway heard it too. He whipped around and looked out Tori's window. Abby saw that Murtagh was standing beside her sister, she began yelling again but the other two ignored her.

"Thorn" He and Tori said in unison.

Tori ignored Abby, who was still screaming at her and walked into her room and looked out her bedroom window.

"Uh-oh" Tori said when she spotted the familiar red mass approaching the house, she glanced over her shoulder and her sister "Hey Abby! You know what? It has been a _long_ time since we've eaten icecream together! Let's go to the mall and get an icecream! What do ya say?"

Tori winced as she saw Abby's eye twitch. Abby's fists were clenched into tight balls and there was a vein in her neck that looked as if it would burst any second. She glared at Tori as she spoke through gritting teeth "Get icecream?"

"Yeah" Tori said meekly.

"Are you doing drugs? Is that what's going on Tori?"

"No I just-"

"First you call me and say you need me to lie to our parents, _then _you bring a lunatic into our home, THEN-"

Tori looked around the room, Murtagh was gone "Um, you didn't happen to see where said lunatic went by any chance did you?"

Abby stopped yelling for a moment and looked around warily, they both heard a sound outside. Tori was going to climb out her window when Abby grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the backdoor "Come on Tori, haven't you ever heard of a door?" she whispered angrily.

Tori gulped hard when she saw Thorn out in her backyard, tossing his head violently from side to side groaning. Murtagh was standing infront of him gently stroking his neck, speaking soft words to calm him. Tori winced and glanced up at Abby whose face suddenly went as white as a ghost. She fainted.

"People in your world seem to do that a lot" Murtagh pointed out "Is it some form of politeness?"

"No" Tori struggled to speak as she attempted to pick her sister up off the floor "it's just _groan_ not everyday _grunt_ that we see _huff_ dragons and people walking a-_huff_-round with daggers" Tori let go of Abby's arms, giving up on trying to take her back inside.

Murtagh walked towards her "Allow me" he said picking Abby up with ease.

"Show off" Tori grumbled.

Murtagh laid Abby down on the lounge inside and then hurriedly headed back to Thorn. Thorn was now sitting down moaning softly, looking completely miserable. Murtagh walked towards him slowly and kneeled down infront of him looking completely helpless.

"I'm sorry Thorn…" Murtagh whispered looking into Thorn large sad eyes.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tori was speaking to herself more than to Murtagh "ok, he's a giant red dragon… people have seen him now… he's on the front of the paper… that could just roll off as a publicity stunt or something, probably not, unless there is a big red monster movie coming out but the chances of that are slim… we can't keep him here now that Abby's seen him…unless we get him out of sight before she wakes up and I tell her I _was_ taking drugs and that she must have taken one too - no she wont believe that…if we move him at night and take him right away from this area…" Tori sighed.

Murtagh watched Tori pace and sighed, they had to think of something and fast. Murtagh's head shot up when he heard some thing moving around the side of the house.

"Tori" he whispered.

She wasn't listening, too busy in her own thoughts of what to do with Thorn "…Portugal and then…"

"Tori" Murtagh said a little louder.

"…rainforest! He could hide in the trees, wont really camouflage but that doesn't matter-"

"Tori!"

"Huh?" she said suddenly brought back from her thoughts.

"Someone's coming" he whispered. Tori looked over her shoulder towards the house, she heard movement to.

Turning quickly back to Murtagh and Thorn she said "stay here" and ran around the side of the house where she found Jay. "Uh, hi" she said.

"Hi" he answered looking guilty.

"…What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Me? What am I doing?"

"Yeah"

"I- uh… ok I heard Abby screaming about calling the cops and so I thought you guys must have been in trouble and I came over here to, you know, save the day" Jay looked away trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

Tori studied his face for a moment then smirked "You've been watching James Bond again haven't you?"

Jay sighed "Yeah… but she did sound angry"

"When doesn't she? It's ok though, she's gone now"

"And I heard you just then talking to someone around the corner, who was that?" Jay raised his eyebrow.

"Oh" Tori said glancing side ways "That was- that was- I'll tell you exactly who that was. It was- uh, my… my… my imaginary friend, Albert! See? Here he is now" she told him motioning to the empty space next to her. "You see, Albert here is allergic to um, oxygen so I was just telling him not to breathe to much and that's why Abby was yelling cause I don't look after Albert properly. See I can't even imagine right in her opinion! But it's ok now Albert is alive and well, Abby is no longer angry, the police have not been called, everyone is safe and you have made sure all is well in the world, well not in the world but here in this uh- vicinity at least. So thankyou so much I will be sure to alert Charlie that his angel is doing a wonderful job! Bye" Tori ushered him out the front and waved at him, indicating it was time for him to leave.

Jay took a step backwards looking shocked, confused and curious all at once. He studied Tori's face then slowly folded his arms and said "I don't believe you"

Tori looked genuinely shocked "Why not?"

"I think that you've got a guy over your place" Jay said "the same guy you needed my clothes for"

"Albert is a guy…"

Jay ignored that comment and continued "He must be dodgy too because you wont tell me who he is and Abby threatened to call the cops"

"I don't know what you mean" Tori lied.

Jay stared at her before bolting passed her and around to the back of her house.

"Jay stop!" she yelled running after him, planning to crash tackle him to the ground. She got around the back and saw him standing there looking around. Murtagh and Thorn were gone. "Uh… see?" she said putting her hands on her hips "No one's here"

"Tori!" Jay and Tori spun around and saw Cat running towards them with a newspaper in her hand. "Tori! Thorn's been spotted, his picture is everywhere! He-" Cat didn't get to say anything else as Tori ran up and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Who's Thorn?" Jay said.

Without hesitating Tori punched Jay in the jaw "OW!" the both screamed, Jay stumbled back a few steps holding his face looking at Tori in disbelief while she cradled her now throbbing hand.

"What the hell?!" Jay yelled.

"I was hoping I would knock you out so I could tell you this was all a dream" she said rubbing her red knuckles.

"He doesn't know does he?" Cat said.

"Know wha-?" Wincing as he experimented with moving his jaw to see what hurt.

"Where is it!" Tori felt as if she could cry when she heard this, she turned around to see Abby now standing behind Cat.

"Where's what?" asked Jay.

"This!" she said holding up her newspaper with Thorn, Murtagh and Tori on the front cover. Jay took it and inspected the picture.

"Tori, is that you?" He asked.

"No" she said innocently.

"Who else has hair like that?" he said.

Tori sighed "I knew I should have dyed it back to normal" she mumbled to herself then said "Ok you win, Jay, Abby, you are so not gunna believe this but it's the truth ok? I got sucked into another dimension…" Tori saw both Abby and Jay roll their eyes but she continued to retell the story again. She sat down on the ground when she had finished. "And that's what happened"

"Tor, why do you keep lying? Why can't you just tell us the truth?"

"I did tell the truth! That actually did happen which is exactly why I lied about it! Do you honestly think I could make something like that up?" Tori demanded.

"Yes" the other three said.

"Gee thanks Cat" Tori grumbled.

"Listen I know it sounds ridiculous but she's telling the truth, I've seen Murtagh and Thorn with my own eyes" Cat said.

"Well where are they then?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, they ran off when they heard you coming" Tori answered.

"I don't believe this!" Abby said "You're all clinically insane! I have to sit down" Abby turned around and went inside, the rest of them followed suit.

Abby tried to make herself a cup of coffee but she was shaking so bad she dropped her cup before she even filled it.

"Here, let me do it" Tori said gently, she sat Abby down and quickly poured her a coffee. "Be careful" she handed her the cup, not letting go until Abby had taken a sip and placed the cup on her lap. The four of them sat in silence while Abby drank, Tori looking over at the newspaper again sadly.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Cat asked

Tori shrugged sadly "Hopefully back to the clearing, but I can't say for sure"

"Let's start there then" Abby said.

Tori looked at her sister in disbelief "Huh?"

"Well if you are, God forbid, telling the truth we have to find them and have the police-"

"Have them what? Cage them up? Kill them?" Tori asked angrily.

Abby sighed and said softly "Tori you don't understand"

"No, I understand perfectly! It's you who doesn't understand, Abby they're my friends and they're in trouble! Now they need my help and I will find them with or without you I don't care! I'm a big girl I can wipe my own ass and everything!" she said proudly "Now if you want to help me I'd love you to but I will not let you hand them over to the police"

Abby stared at her sister thoughtfully for almost a whole minute, no one spoke until "Ok" Abby said.

"Ok?" Tori said unfolding her arms "Ok what?"

"Ok I'll help you" Abby said "Let's go"

* * *

**Well there we go! how you liked it! let me know, see ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**hi everyone, sorry i havent updated lately but I've been more into reading fics than reading them and i just couldn't bring myself to write more because i hate writting when i dont feel like it. Anyways i'm home with Pnemonia (i don't know if thats how its spelled) and figured there was no better way to spend all this free time than to write some new chapters:)**

**So i hope you enjoy it - PEACE! (hehe)**

* * *

Tori stood, staring at her sister with her mouth hanging open slightly, finally she found her voice "You're serious?"

"Yes I'm serious! Now let's go before I come to my senses" Abby said standing up too. Abby strode towards the back door "Are you coming?"

Tori didn't move "You're serious?" she repeated "Like, you're actually in all seriousness, seriously serious?"

Abby raised her eyebrows "Yes" she said "Let's go"

"O-ok" Tori stuttered as she followed her big sister out the door. Jay and Cat hurried after them. They walked in silence as they approached the clearing, Tori was twisting the hem of her shirt nervously in her hands. _Please_, she begged, _please let them be there…_

"You ok?" Cat murmured softly, Tori nodded without looking at her best friend, she just kept staring straight ahead praying that she would see a familiar ruby red mound somewhere in amongst the trees.

Soon Tori glanced over her shoulder, Abby looked as though she was having an inner battle as to whether she should turn around and leave or keep going while Jay looked rather shell-shocked by the entire situation. She looked over at Cat who tried to give her a reassuring smile but failed miserably.

"Friken hell! I can't take the tension!" Tori screamed, throwing her hands in the air and running ahead of the others ignoring the 'Tori wait!'s and 'Come back!'s.

Tori slowed as she entered the clearing, panting slightly and looking around. They weren't there, neither were Murtagh's robes or weapons, the clothes he had been wearing that morning however, lay in a crumpled pile in the centre of the clearing. Tori turned to see the other three approaching her.

"They were here" Tori told them "Murtagh's taken his things. What are we going to do? I have no idea where they could have gone! What if someone sees them? How are we goi-"

"Tor calm down" Cat said "we'll find them"

"How the _hell_ do you know that? _Where_ could they possibly have gone? They don't even know the country we're in, let alone the planet! They could be on their way to Africa right now and there is _nothing_ we can do about it! You stupid bitch, how can you just pretend everything will turn out ok? This isn't one of your stupid books Cat, this is real life!" She snapped.

Cat just stood there and let Tori continue yell at her, she waited patiently letting Tori vent all her anger, frustration and fear. Cat didn't move until she saw Tori's eyebrows knot and her eyes well up with tears, Tori fell to her knees holding her head in her hands, crying. Cat sat down beside her and held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry Cat, I didn't mean it. I'm just-" Tori said in between sobs.

"Shh, it's ok, I know" Cat said softly "I know you're upset ok? And I know you're scared, but we are going to find them"

Tori shook her head "He took care of me, they both did. They risked their lives to save mine and now I'm supposed to be doing it for them. They should feel safe and like everything is going to work out because that's what they did for me but I don't know how. I- I can't"

Tori bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut fighting the tears. "If anything happens to them- Thorn's terrified and he can't communicate with anyone anymore so Murtagh might as well be on his own right now. I just don't know what to do, even if we do find them. What'll I do? How long until someone else finds out about them and has them taken away or worse? What am I supposed to do?" She finished softly staring down at the ground.

It was then that Jay kneeled down infront of Tori.

"Tor, listen-" he began.

"I know," Tori said softly with a sad smile "suck it up, right?"

Jay returned the small smile, then sighed looking at the ground "No" he said "do you remember when we were at the mall and we found that little kid who was lost? He was no older than five, he had no idea where his mum was and he was crying so hard he nearly flooded the place. And who was it that went up to him, calmed him down and helped him find his mum?"

Tori smiled and shook her head "Jay, she was only around the corner"

"Yeah, well you didn't know that before you started looking for her did you? And if she hadn't been you wouldn't have just left the kid there and shrugged it off would you? No! You would have kept looking until you found that little kids mum! Now suck it up and do it again!"

Slowly a grin spread across Tori's face but it soon faded "But I still have no idea where I'm supposed to look"

"Well, you've spent enough time with them by now to know what they're like, right? So what would Murtagh do? What would he look for? Is there a certain type of place where he'd want to hide?" Cat asked still kneeling next to Tori.

Tori furrowed her brows "Well… he's worried that Thorn isn't safe here. He didn't take the fact that he can't do magic here very well but it hit him harder that Thorn couldn't talk to him. He cares more about Thorn than anything else in the world so his safety is going to be his first priority. I don't know, he'd probably want to get Thorn home, even if they are in danger there at least they know the place and have their magic back"

"Right so we need to look for this Algelsia?" Jay asked.

"Alagaesia" Cat corrected him quickly "And no, not Alagaesia itself, but somewhere similar to it"

"What, middle earth then?" Jay asked skeptically "Great idea, and while we're there we can meet up with Frodo and Sam, kill that little Gollem bastard for them and save them the trouble, that way Frodo gets to keep his finger"

Tori gaped at him "Are you bipolar or something Jay? 20 seconds ago you were trying to convince me this was possible"

"Right. Sorry, not helping" Jay smiled a huge smile and said "Yeah Agelasia here we come!"

Tori couldn't help but smirk, she glanced over at Cat who looked like she was having an extremely difficult time not rolling her eyes "Alegaesia" she corrected him again.

"Do they know they're characters from a book?" Abby finally spoke.

Tori turned her head so fast she thought she'd broken her neck "Huh?"

"Do they know they're characters from a book?" Abby repeated impatiently.

"Uh yeah" Tori replied, not sure where her sister was going with this "I showed them a copy of _Eragon_ when we were still in Alagaesia… why?"

"Because Luke is into the series" Abby began.

"Who's Luke?" Cat whispered.

"Her boyfriend" Tori answered quickly "Please, _do not_ get her started on him"

Abby scowled but went on "Luke likes this Eragon series a lot and he was telling yesterday he was going to the mall because the bloke who wrote the books is doing a signing… he's going to be there today and there are advertisements up everywhere"

Tori snorted.

"What?" Asked Abby

"You said bloke" she said. This time Cat really did roll her eyes.

"Irrelevant!" Abby said throwing her hands in the air "The point is there is a connection nearby to this... 'Alternate Universe'" Abby made quotation signs with her fingers.

"and the chance of them seeing it are…" Jay said.

No one spoke for a full two minutes.

Finally Tori sighed "Well it _is_ a long shot but we don't have any short shots at the moment, or medium shots or any other long shots for that matter, which I guess shortens the long short significantly seeing as it's the only shot we have short or long…" Tori furrowed her eyebrows trying work out what it was she had just said.

"Wow" Abby said "You really slaughtered that expression"

"Anyways what I'm trying to say is this the only sho-chance we've got" Tori finished determined not to use the word 'shot' again in her statement.

Cat nodded "Well let's hurry up then, there will be quite a few people there and if Thorn and Murtagh _do_ turn up there the hospital is going to be flooded with shock induced heart attack patients which we should probably prevent from happening"

Tori stood up so fast the others were shocked she didn't suffer from whiplash "Come on! We'll all go in Abby's car!" Tori sprinted back to the house with the others close behind her.

* * *

**dum dum DUUUUUUUM!!!!**

**well there you go, another chapter, hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm back with a new chapter so get excited!!!**

**This chap is dedicated to lithium dusk who is the reason i got my lazy butt back into gear and updated!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

* * *

Tori sprinted back to her house with the others trailing behind her still crying out for her to slow down and let them catch up. As she got closer to the house she slowed to a jog in a hope that Murtagh had returned, he hadn't. Tori hated herself so much at that moment for feeling so betrayed by him. _It's not his fault_, she argued with herself which only made her feel worse. She hated how angry she was starting to feel about him leaving her, why didn't he trust that she could protect them? Why hadn't he left her some sign of where he'd be?

She threw open the back door and raced through the house, she picked up her phone and Abby's car keys. If Abby didn't get her ass there soon Tori had already decided she would drive there without the others, the fact she didn't have a drivers permit yet was_ not_ going to stop her.

Finally she turned around and watched the others approach her. Abby clutched the side of her car and gazed at her sister "didn't it – ever – click – in your – head – that you-you'd – have to – wait – for – us to – get here too?" she panted "Why – run – so fast – idiot?"

Tori, also panting, shrugged "Dunno – thought it'd make you – move – faster" She pulling open the passenger door and climbed in "Come on!"

The others climbed in and Abby stuck the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life, Tori prayed this car could build up some speed. She was about to find out… any second now… waiting… any second…

"Abbs why the hell are we still parked out the front of the house?! We are trying to save lives here! I should look out the window and see blur and dusk billowing behind us!"

"Luke says it's good for the engine if I let it warm up before driving" Abby explained calmly. The three teens exploded all at once.

"-WE AREN'T GOING FOR A NICE SUNDAY DRIVE AROUND THE COUNTRYSIDE HERE ABBY!!!"

"-ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLENED?!?!?! GET THE HELL OUT I'LL DRIVE!!!"

"-WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WARM UP THE GOD DAMN ENGINE! MOVE IT!!!"

"Okay!" Abby said holding her hands up "God you all need to calm down"

"-DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"-SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?"

"-KISS MY ASS! JUST GO ALREADY!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" Abby said finally pulling out onto the road and driving toward the mall.

The ride was excruciating for all for people in the car Abby looked as if her head would implode if one more instruction was shouted at her, Cat was torn between feeling indescribably excited and utterly terrified, Tori felt as if the car was slugging along at 8 miles per hour (even though they were doing 90 in 40 zones), and Jay, being the only one who hadn't actually seen the giant red dragon and its rider with his own eyes was finding the whole experience a little surreal. When he voiced his opinion to the others both Abby and Cat assured him her wasn't alone.

The traffic with a 500 meter radius of the mall was an utter nightmare. There were cars doubled parked, car horns blasting, people screaming abuse at each other, giggling girls running along through all the cars that were completely bumper to bumper.

"Let's just get out here" Cat suggested.

"I can't just leave the car here" Abby argued.

"Fine. You stay and park the car and we'll go" Jay concluded.

"I'm not letting any of you out of my sight for a second" Abby said "there's no way I'm letting you stroll off up there without me"

"But we don't have time for this, just leave the care here the traffic isn't going anywhere" Cat pleaded.

"I can't it's illegal"

Jay groaned "It was also illegal to drive all the way here 50 miles over the limit. Look there is no one even in the car in front of us lets just get out here!"

"I said no!"

"Tori will you please reason with your sister" Cat said "Tori?"

"Oh great" Abby sighed seeing that the passenger door had been left wide open, Tori was long gone. "I guess I am parking here then" Abby pulled her key out of the ignition and climbed out of the car scanning the area for her sister.

"Where do you think she's gone?" Jay asked.

"Uh, just a wild guess here but maybe she headed for the mall?" Cat answered sarcastically.

"Just listen for screams and chaos" Abby sighed walking briskly through the line of cars "I guarantee she'll be nearby _and_ responsible"

* * *

Tori slipped and fell as she rounded the corner approaching the line up for the book signing. She started running again before she was even fully upright and collided with – or rather, headbutted – someone's stomach and fell on top of them with a huge huff.

"Ow" Tori moaned, again trying to pull herself to her feet.

"Bitch! Look what you've done to my skirt!"

Tori groaned again "Hi Ramona"

"Oh my God! I think you've broken my back"

"Well, I'm terribly sorry and I promise I'll send you a get well soon card but right now I have to go" Tori went to move passed but one of Ramona's friends punched her in the face sending her stumbling backward.

"Holy shit you hit like a dude!" Tori said clutching her face "I've always thought you might've had a testosterone problem but, damn!"

"Shut up" she snarled.

"Okay, look you got me" Tori said pointing to her already bruising cheek "Now I've gotta go."

"I said shut up" She shouted and shoved Tori hard it the chest.

"Ow! Listen Shrek I really don't have-"

"What did you call me?!"

_Shit_"I didn't-"

"Tori" she spun around as she heard her name called "Is everything alright?"

"Luke!" Tori smiled and rushed towards him "I've never been so utterly thrilled to see you in my life!"

"…Thank you?" he said "Are you ok? What the hell did she do to you?"

"Listen, that's not important right now. I need your help. It's really important"

"With what?"

"I _need_ to get to that Paolini dude, now"

"If you want his autograph the line starts over th-"

"No, I don't want his autograph, I just need to talk to him, I can't explain and I can't express how important it is Luke and this is going to sound ridiculous but you have to believe me when I tell you that people might actually die if I do talk to him right now!"

Luke looked down at Tori's face, she looked as desperate as she sounded.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked slowly.

"I need you to cause a scene and distract to security guards" Tori explained "They'll just kick me out if I do anything while they're looking"

"What do you mean 'cause a scene'?"

"I don't know but you have to do something"

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. They stood there for a few minutes in silence "Ok" he said at last "I have an idea. You don't have any bright red lipstick on you by any chance do you?"

"No" Tori said sounding completely disgusted.

Luke groaned "Stay here, I'm gunna ask for hers" he said pointing to a woman about twenty meters away who looked as if her lips were bleeding.

"Excuse me miss?" Luke said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes"

"This is gunna sound weird, but can I please have your lipstick?"

The woman lifted her eyebrows "I don't think so"

"Please, I really need it, please"

"Why would you need woman's lipstick?"

"That's not important I just really need you to do me this favour, I'm begging you"

"I'm sorry but I'm rather attached to this shade so-"

"Look, I'll give you 50 buck for the lipstick"

* * *

Luke walked back over looking rather grumpy "Nothing can just be easy huh? Listen Tori, I'll be in the bathroom, I'll only be a minute. Don't. Move."

"Aye, Aye" Tori answered.

* * *

Luke returned exactly 3 minutes and 12 seconds later (Tori had timed him).

"Ok look, here's what's gunna happen" Luke bend closer whispering in here ear "We're gunna push through the crowd ok? No matter what stay close to me, do not fall behind, when we get up there I'll distract the security guards, you duck under the table and talk to the guy about whatever it is you need to talk about. If I get thrown into jail you are paying my bail and even if I don't you owe me big time"

Tori smiled "I know"

"Come on"

"Hey Luke, why did you agree to help me so easily?"

"Because I'd do anything for Abby and you're her sister which means I'd do anything for you too"

"Oh"

"Let's go" The started forward.

"Hey Luke, you totally have permission to marry my sister"

Luke smiled and began to push through the crowd. Tori gripped onto the back of Luke's shirt so that she didn't get lost as he 'subtly' squeezed through the crowd. Tori had to admit he had some finesse about him, there weren't even half as many 'hey, watch it asshole's or 'what do you think you doing buddy?'s as she'd suspected.

Finally there was only one line of people left between then and Paolini.

"Are you really?" Luke muttered.

"Are you?" Tori asked sounding concerned.

"Now" he whispered, when suddenly he ripped his shirt open and screamed in a hysteric voice "Oh My GOD!!! HEY!... CHRISTOPHER!!!... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" his chest was exposed, across it he had written in bright red lipstick 'I heart C. Paolini'. The people around him backed right away, unknowingly giving Tori her clear passage.

Tori glanced at the security guards, their eyes were focused completely on Luke. Tori snuck forward, lifted up the poster hanging from the front of the desk where Christopher Paolini was signing autographs (he too was stunned), she dashed under the desk, and let the poster fall back into place leaving her hidden right beside Paolini's legs. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Chris, you're my hero!" Luke screamed "Will you sign my chest?!" Finally, security took action, they grabbed Luke and dragged him away. Luke continued the act fabulously as he cried out from Chris until he was dragged completely out of sight.

Tori sucked in a deep breath, _now or never_, she thought.

She tugged on his trousers "Mr Paolin?" she whispered.

She saw him jump, his face appearing as he peeked under the table "What are you doing under there? How did you get there?"

"I need your help" Tori whispered.

* * *

**Ok now review please! I honestly need the motivation right now!**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Another review - hope everyone is still enjoying it, I hope so i haven't been getting much feedback lately which is never a good sign hehe. oh well! Have fun reading!**

* * *

"You really aren't supposed to be under there"

"Mr Paolini please you have to listen me! It's a long story but basically the past couple of days I've been trapped in Alagaesia with Thorn and Murtagh, I met Eragon and Nasuada and all the characters in your book. Galbatorix is trying to kill me and when I got – I dunno teleported? - back here Thorn and Murtagh got sent here with me-" Tori tried her best to explain quickly.

"Oh really?" Paolini said "Look that's great but uh, – security?"

"No!" Tori whispered "Please you've got to believe me! Gaia-" Paolini stopped and stared at Tori "-sent us back here because Galbatorix had found us and the other dragons!"

"How do you know that name?" he whispered.

"I'm telling you I've been there, I met Gaia and Draco and the family of wild dragons there, I have been locked in a dungeon and I've been to the Varden and-"

"Ok, ok" Paolini lowered his voice even more "I get it, I know, I've been there too"

"You have?"

"Yes" Paolini exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them again he stared at Tori, evaluating her before speaking hesitantly "When I created the story of Eragon I put everything I had into it, I would spend hours developing every detail of the world, the language, the customs, everything. And then one day… I woke up there. Eveything was exactly as it had been in my head except now I could feel it all, smell it, taste it." Paolini glanced up over the table to make sure nobody was aware Tori was under there "And the longer I was there the more Alagaesia became independent of me. It started to grow – expand and develop by itself, there were new characters I had never invented, and the characters that _were_ of my imagination changed, formed opinions of there own, developed free will! I had no control of it anymore, Alagesia had become a place that no longer depended on me in order to exist."

"So… you literally created a new world?" Tori whistled, low and quiet "Gaia isn't in your books is she?"

"No sh- wait… haven't you read them?"

"I- I was gunna but considering the circumstances I haven't really had time to."

Paolini smiled softly "Gaia is a character I've spent a lot of time developing but I've been hesitant to put her and her dragon-"

"Draco"

"-right, into the story. She was one of my characters that made the greatest changes when Alagaesia… transformed. It was lucky, though, that I created them, they were the reason I got back here." Paolini sighed "Look, if Thorn and Murtagh really are here then you should probably take me to them"

"Uh, yeah that's the problem" Tori said "I've lost them"

"…What?"

"They took off a few hours ago, that's another long story but I think they're going to be coming here"

"Why would you think tha-" Paolini stopped mid-sentence "Do you hear that?"

Tori did hear it, people screaming. She hoped with all her heart that it was just a few excited fan girls squeeling due to the presence of their favourite author, but it wasn't. No, there were far too many screams, terrified screams not excited ones. They were coming from outside.

The people lining up for autographs heard it too, many of them began to edge toward the window. A murmur broke out from those who could see what was going on outside -

"What is that thing?"

"Honey, get away from the window, don't let it see you"

"Oh Jesus"

"Mommy, cool!"

Tori climbed out from under the table, it didn't matter, no one was looking in that direction anymore. "They're here" she said.

Paolini stood up "People, people! Please remain calm you have nothing to worry about, they are all part of the book promotion! That man is purely an actor and 21st century technology never ceases to amaze does it? That mechanical dragon looks incredibly real!" Paolini gestured to Tori "Meet the mastermind behind the robots design: Everyone this is..."

"Tori" she filled in for him.

"She and I are now going to go out there and show you all how this remarkable machine works!" Paolini patted her shoulder as he smiled at the concerned crowd.

Tori tried her best to smile like she knew what was happening as cameras started to flash in her direction. She felt Paolini place his hand on her back and steer her through the crowd, down the escalators and out the front doors.

Tori's heart was just about pounding a hole in her ribcage as she and Paolini walked through the doors, the people all around them were running, screaming, crying, taking pictures, it was chaos.

The sound of sirens began to mingle with the screams. The police had arrived, guns loaded and ready. Tori took one look at the guns and shot off towards Murtagh.

She hadn't covered much distance before Paolini grabbed her and held her back "Wait! You need to stay calm! This is not the way to approach this situation" He finished quietly, glancing around to make sure they weren't drawing too much attention, which admittedly wasn't really a problem when there was a giant red dragon standing 60 feet away from them.

Tori took a deep breath and nodded she started forward slowly watching as Thorn lowered his head growling at the fast approaching policemen, Paolini tightened his grip on her a little as they saw Murtagh reach for his sword.

She was so close now "Mur-!"

One of the policemen who was closing in on Thorn stopped her "'Scuse me miss, you can't be here at the moment, this vicinity needs to be evacuated immediately" He spoke quickly and as if he was trying to hide any fear in his voice, his accent had a powerful twang to it.

"Then why are you still here?" Tori responded stubbornly.

Paolini interjected before the man had time to register what Tori had said "Sir, please we have to get over there-"

"Sorry son, but that is a dangerous, unidentified beast. We are doin' the best we can to keep this situation under control"

"There is no situation to be kept under control!" Tori growled through her teeth. She was trying so hard not to do something irrational, it was an extremely inappropriate time to be acting like herself "If you would just let me go to them-"

"Wait, you know that thang?" The policeman interrupted, Tori was becoming very agitated and his twangy accent was not helping at all.

"Yes and I can calm him down if you jus-"

"Do you mind tellin' me exactly what this thang is and where in the hell it came from darl'" The man immediately became more casual with her, Tori guessed it was his way of making her feeling comfortable forfeiting that information.

"Yes I do mind! And don't call me 'darl' you-" Tori began.

Paolini squeezed Tori's arm "Stop" he whispered warningly.

"He called me 'darl'" Tori whispered back.

Tori glanced back at the twangy Policeman who was now motioning to a few other uniformed men. He was calling them over. Tori took advantage of the few precious seconds that the attention had been taken off her and bolted forward.

Paolini's eyes widened, but he didn't have time to grab her. Instead he grabbed the cop by the shoulders and turned him to face the opposite direction "Oh my God! Did you see that?" he pointed up into the sky.

"What?" The twangy man asked scanning the sky, though he wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"It's another monster! It's big and red! Bigger maybe than the other-"

"Where?"

"There!"

Paolini was speaking loud enough to draw most eyes nervously towards the sky. Tori powered forward 10 meters away…. 5 meters… 1 meter…

"Murtagh!" Tori screamed, Murtagh spun toward the sound of her voice, his stance wide. Tori threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest "Murtagh" she repeated in a whisper.

His whole body felt stiff against her before she felt him gradually relax and breathe deeply. She felt one arm encircle her waist and pull her closer to him, the other rested on the back of her head cradling it while her face was still buried in his chest.

"Tori" he whispered, the sound of his voice - so gentle - made her ache. He pulled her away only slightly to look at her face "Are you alright?"

Tori suddenly looked angry. _Very _angry. "No!" She said pounded her fist against his chest "I'm not ok! Why would you leave me? Why couldn't you trust that I could look after you? Why, – at the very least – couldn't you have just gone back to the clearing?!" Tori continued to beat Murtagh's chest, but he wouldn't let go.

"Tori-" Murtagh begun.

"You there!" Tori, Murtagh and Thorn all looked in the direction of the shout. The police had their guns drawn, every single one trailed either Thorn or Murtagh. Tori couldn't determine which man had called out to them "Release the girl or we'll shoot!"

Tori's eyes widened in horror as she realised how what she had just done must have looked; a poor defenceless teenage girl struggling in the grip of a man dressed in strange clothes (and had arrived via dragon) who would not let go of her.

"Murtagh you have to let me go right now!" Tori whispered, fear in her eyes.

"No" he pulled her closer.

"You have to the count of three! One!…" Came the cop's voice again.

"Murtagh, please"

"I won't!"

"Two!..."

"Murtagh! Let go or there going to shoot you!"

Murtagh reacted instantly, pulling Tori behind him as he glared back at the wall of police surrounding them, shielding her body with his.

"Three!"

"No!" Tori screamed, pulling on Murtagh's cloak trying hopelessly to pull him out of the way of the bullets, all of which had been released simultaneously with one big deafening BANG!

The world seemed to slow down around Tori. She had no idea what to expect, would Murtagh's body shudder with the impact of the hail of bullets? Would his blood spray across Tori's face, like in the movies? Would she catch him as his body fell, just in time to see the life leave his eyes? Would he have enough strength left to touch her cheek and whisper goodbye? Would he stay with her long enough for her to tell him she loved him?

Tori never found out the answer to her questions, because the world had in fact slowed down. Slowed down to a stop. Fifty or more bullets hung in the air, all centimetres away from Murtagh and Thorn. Almost every person in the vicinity was frozen – actually frozen, like mannequins - with the same look of horror on their face, the realisation of the gruesome scene they were about to see.

Murtagh looked around, confused as Tori was. He glanced back to see if she was ok, a flicker of relief danced over his features. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, Tori didn't object. Thorn shifted uncomfortably next to them, Tori placed her hand gently on his side, letting him know they were there with him.

They heard quick footsteps and all three heads swung in the direct of the only noise that seemed to exist. It was Cat, Jay and Abby all panting, all shocked, all… moving?

"What's going on?" Cat asked, looking at the hundreds of people who had been frozen as still as statues.

"I was about to ask the same thing" All heads that were able to move turned towards Paolini, he wasn't frozen either.

"I think…" Tori began slowly, staring at a bird that hung in mid-air over head, it's wing spread wide in flight, "I think time has stopped"

"How?" Abby asked breathlessly. Good question, Tori thought, it was impossible, however grateful she was for it, it was supposed to be impossible that Murtagh had not been showered with bullets, that a bird hung in mid air that no one, save for seven people (or at least six people and a dragon) could move.

"Enlighten me Tori" came a gentle voice "Do you find trouble, or does trouble find you?"

"Gaia" Tori whispered in relief.

* * *

**Review! NOW!... please:P**


	18. Author's Note

hi everyone, uh... i was little nervous about posting this cause, well, i didn't want anyone to kill me for not updating in such a long time and yeah...

i know it's a really lame excuse because it's been six months or something since i last updated, but i've been so busy, i've also been working on a lot of original pieces. but i was looking through the documents on my computer and i came across this story and was like 'OH YEAH! shit i forgot!' so i tried to start working on it again but i'm completely stuck right now. Before i, um... took a break(?) from this fic i knew how i was gunna end it and the direction the plot was heading but now i dont remember it (as you can see i have a marvelous memory) so i am now open to suggestions!

so if you have any ideas for the plot could you maybe send me a few ideas (let me know what you guys would like to see happen to Tori and Murtagh, how do you want it to end?) in a review or in a personal message Oh yeah! thats another thing i had to tell you all: my email adress for this account doesnt work anymore so i can still sign in but i dont recieve personal messages anymore so 1. i'm really sorry if any of you sent me a personal message and i didnt reply, i wasnt being a bitch i just didnt get it! :) and 2. if you do want to send me a personal message sent it to the account PickEdwardBella (yes, i love twilight!), i havent posted any fics through this account yet but i'm planning on posting a harry potter fic or two if - i mean WHEN! - i finish this eragon one. once i have finished it i wont be using this account anymore so if for some reason you'd like to read more of my work (i dont know why you would, i dont think i'm very good, but i dont care so i keep posting anyway lol) keep an eye on that account.

alright thanks everyone! i love you all and please send in any ideas you have!! can't wait to hear what you come up with :)


	19. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ!!**

**thanks so much everyone reading this story, for waiting for this chapter!**

**Apparently a large amount of the people reading this story really love the fluffy-loveydovey-moments with Murtagh and Tori so i have packed it in to this chapter especially for you guys :) **

**Also thought i should warn you all that this chapter is an emotional rollercoaster for the characters we have happy sad scared angry shocked all in the space of one chapter so strap yourselves in and be prepared for that!**

**and lastly (i promise to shut up and get on with it after this) i still would really really love you guys to post in your opinions and ideas for the rest of this fic PLEASE! - a special thanks to _deddy luvs eragon_ on that subject ;)**

**OK it's finally here, after a very very long wait (for which I'd like to apologise: sorry!) i present to you chapter 18!**

* * *

(if you didn't read the authors note yet, please do)

Gaia smiled gently walking towards Tori, Murtagh and Thorn

Gaia smiled gently walking towards Tori, Murtagh and Thorn. Tori felt Murtagh's arms tighten around her again, he buried his face in her hair and breathed a long slow sigh of relief. She felt a shuddering sob shake through Murtagh's body, he was crying. It broke Tori's heart, she gently pulled her arms free of Murtagh's vice-like grip and wrapped them around his neck, she stroked his hair and whispered softly;

"It's ok. We're alright."

Murtagh shook his head violently "You were almost killed because of me."

"_I_ was almost killed?" Tori whispered, with a small disbelieving laugh "You stood between me an-and all the -" she gestured to the bullets hanging in mid air "You would have died, Murtagh! Not me." Tori's voice broke with her last words.

Murtagh shook his head again "I- I couldn't have shielded you from them all Tori, you would have been hurt… I swore that I would never let anything hurt you. I'm supposed to keep you safe. I-"

"Stop." Tori tried to calm him.

"- love you." he finished.

Tori's breathing hitched. She looked up at Murtagh's tearstained face and shook her head furiously.

"No. Don't say that," she begged burying her face in his chest "Please, don't say that."

"Why not?" Murtagh whispered, hurt.

"_Because_," the word came out in a sob, "you can't, _I_ can't. She's come to take you back, Murtagh. You're leaving me and I'm never going to see you again." A tear began to slide down her face and Murtagh bowed his head, defeated, "So you can't say that to me, because it'll hurt enough as it is trying to say goodbye to you without knowing that you love me too – I mean…"

Murtagh looked up as she said this, all traces of misery in his features now slowly transforming into those of hope. He knew what he had heard, though he was sure it was not meant to have been said aloud. Murtagh tilted his head slightly, trying to catch Tori's eye, "Do you love me?" he asked softly.

Tori bit her lip and looked away. She couldn't look him in the eye as she tried to shake her head convincingly.

Murtagh only smiled now and placed his hand on her cheek, gently turning her head to look at him. "Tori," he said softly, running his fingers lightly over the left side of her face "Do you love me?" he repeated.

Tori melted under Murtagh's gaze and answered in an almost inaudible whisper, "Yes."

Murtagh's smile spread wider, Tori had never seen him look so genuinely happy. He brought her face to his and kissed her with so much emotion that Tori felt her knees go weak. Murtagh slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, he kept his eyes closed and breathed out slowly.

"Say it," he whispered running his fingers through Tori's hair.

Tori smiled, her eyes closed as well, "I love you," she said quietly, opening her eyes to watch his reaction.

Murtagh let out another content sigh and eased his head down into the crook of Tori's neck, nuzzling her skin and leaving small kisses as he went. Tori forgot completely about everything around her, nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter Murtagh was leaving, it didn't matter how close she had just come to death, it didn't matter that time was frozen, nothing did. Nothing, except for the feeling of Murtagh's lips on her skin. "Say it again," he breathed.

Tori closed her eyes again and rested her cheek against Murtagh's head as he continued to kiss her neck. She breathed in the now familiar scent of his hair and felt calmed, "I love you," she whispered into his ear, smiling.

Murtagh laughed softly as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers, "Say it again," Murtagh whispered once more this time he looked up at her with a gentle smile on his face.

Tori watched his eyes travel over her features and smiled back at him when his eyes finally met hers, "I love you," she told him, not looking away when someone cleared their throat pulling her back to reality.

Cat groaned with frustration and punched Jay in the arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you interrupt a moment like that?"

"I didn't do anything!" he whispered back.

"You coughed!" she hissed.

"I had a tickle in my throat I couldn't help it!"

"My ass you couldn't-"

"I'm not the one who started talking am I? _You_ did, you're the moment ruiner here."

"I only started talking 'cause you ruined the moment."

"But I didn't do anythi-" Jay began, but Thorn let out a frustrated growl, ending the whispered argument, "-okay! And that's a dragon." He stated taking a huge step backwards, away from Thorn.

Murtagh finally looked away from Tori and hushed Thorn, rubbing his neck comfortingly and whispering words to calm him, all the while smiling softly. Tori, however, was no longer smiling. She walked slowly over to Gaia with a long sigh.

"They're leaving then?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

Gaia nodded, "I'm afraid the time has come. Galbatorix has rallied his troops, they are marching. He will attack the Varden in two days time. Murtagh and Thorn are needed-"

"I'm not going back there to fight for_ him_!" Murtagh spat the word out in disgust.

"You will not be fighting for the King, Murtagh." Gaia answered, "You will fight for the Varden."

"The Varden!" Cat exclaimed in awe.

Murtagh laughed bitterly, "They won't have me fight for them, I'll be killed on sight! They hated and mistrusted me before I was even worthy of such treatment, can you imagine it now?" Murtagh shook his head, "And, I am still tied to Galbatorix, even if they wished for my help on their side I can not."

"Murtagh," Gaia spoke calmly, "Draco and I have found a power which we can use to free you from your ties. The power Galbatorix tried to retrieve from earth, the power he failed to get to."

Murtagh looked up.

"We must take you and Thorn back immediately and begin the ritual."

"How long will it take?" Murtagh asked, "if you think it is truly possible to be achieved, Thorn and I will need all the time we can get to convince the Varden that our intentions are not of betrayal."

Tori back away from the conversation, hugging herself and biting her lip. She felt so empty, listening to Murtagh discuss the war he was about to fight in. It would be so dangerous for him to go back there; he had disobeyed the king repeatedly. Tori knew he would be punished, maybe even killed. If he went to the Varden… it was equally as dangerous there. Tori had seen for herself how much the people hated and feared him. Murtagh was right; they wouldn't give him a chance, it was too big of a risk on the lives of all their people. Especially so close to the battle. And, perhaps worst of all, Tori would never know what happened to them. She wouldn't know whether Gaia's spell worked on Murtagh, she wouldn't know whose side he and Thorn would fight on, she wouldn't know which side won, and she wouldn't know whether or not they lived.

Tori felt arms snake around her frame and hold her tight. She looked up and saw it was Abby who was hugging her. Tori realised her face was wet with tears, she bit her lip and rested her head on her sisters shoulder. Gaia was no longer speaking, she kept her wise eyes upon the sisters, as did the others.

"It's ok Tor," Abby said stroking her hair, "I'm here."

Tori nodded her head and tried to speak, but choked on her words.

"Shh, I know." Abby held tighter. Abby stood holding her little sister. For a long time no one spoke, no one moved. Abby looked over at Murtagh, he was deliberately looking away from Tori.

Murtagh kept his eyes glued to the ground, he barely felt Thorn attempt to comfort him with a gentle nudge of his snout, he was numb. He couldn't bring himself to look at Tori crying in her sister's arms knowing that he was the reason for her tears. He wanted to go to her, he wanted to hold her until tears eased and whisper words of comfort to her, letting her know it would be alright. He wanted her to smile again.

Murtagh looked up at Thorn, he looked as miserable as Murtagh felt. Murtagh went to speak but Thorn was already nodding his head, knowing exactly what Murtagh was about to say.

"Tori," Murtagh spoke at last. Tori looked up, hastily wiping her eyes and trying to smile at him, all she achieved was a few more tears spilling down her face. Murtagh closed the gap between him and Tori in only a few steps, he took hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "If you want for me to stay, Tori, just say the word and I will _stay_."

Tori smiled sadly and placed her hands on Murtagh's chest, "We both know you can't do that, Murtagh. Thorn needs to be back in Alageasia, he can't talk here, he'll be hunted down… they've seen you with him, they'll want you too. Neither of you know this world, it just-"

Murtagh shook his head defiantly "We will find a way. Thorn can hide in the clearing, you can teach me the ways of the people here… I… I want to be with you."

"You have to go home." Tori told him softly. Murtagh was shocked by the acceptance in Tori's voice as she said these words. He looked at her, desperation evident upon his features. "You're not safe here Murtagh. At least in Alagaesia you can protect yourself, you have power and you have people who want to help you. Gaia and Draco are there, and Eragon. He wants to free you too, I know it. I think that you'll be ok if you go back there." Tori looked down, "I just can't stand that I won't ever know what happens to you and Thorn… unless…" Tori hesitated "…I come back." Tori looked up hopefully.

Murtagh's eyes widened, "No, it's far too dangerous-"

Tori turned to Gaia, "Take me back with you, just for a little while." Tori asked, "I have to know. I have to know that they end up ok, I wouldn't be able to stand wondering forever."

"Tori, no." Murtagh said firmly.

"Tori…" Cat said softly, her voice filled with worry.

"Please," Tori continued to stare at Gaia, ignoring the others.

Gaia said nothing, only nodded. Anger flared in Murtagh's eyes, "Have you forgotten my orders in Alageasia? I am to kill you! There is no way you are going back there to risk your life again, have you thought of the danger you will be in? Gaia I will be forced to take her life. Do you want that? I won't be able to save you this time, Tori, it will be _me_." Murtagh's eyes shot from Tori to Gaia. Gaia stood watching patiently, thoughtful, Tori stood with her arms crossed, defiant.

"I think we can lift the spell before Galbatorix's orders need be continued," Gaia said finally before turning to Paolini, "Do you not agree."

"If we hurry," he answered, walking to stand by Gaia.

"Huh?" Tori looked at them blankly, "What? What do you mean 'we'?"

"I'm coming with you, my assistance will be needed." Paolini told her, doing nothing to help her confusion.

Gaia went on to explain a little better, "Christopher created Alagaesia, he alone has the power to alter our world. Not even I am capable of doing what he can do. When Christopher first came to Alagaesia he could do wondrously impossible things, things not even the riders were capable of. Galbatorix caught word of a man who was able to do things he couldn't even begin to imagine, a man from another world, a man responsible for the existence of Alageasia." Gaia finished. "It is this man, this _power _that can free Murtagh and Thorn of their bond to Galbatorix."

Tori's eyes widened, "You?" she said "You're the power that Galbatorix wanted? The one he tried to take? The reason I got sent there?!"

Paolini explained to the others his trip to Alagaesia. He had been able to do amazing things, his strength did not diminish as much as that of the magicians of that world either. In the beginning he had been able to control everyone and everything, to an extent. But as time went on, he explained, Alagaesia became less of him and more of it's own world, his powers of control over the beings there lessened gradually, until he could do nothing more than control the magic of the Ancient Language.

Once Paolini finished Gaia spoke, "Come, we must leave. Time is short." Murtagh began to protest, still not convinced about the matter of Tori's safety but Gaia spoke first, "You have my word that she will be well protected, Murtagh."

Murtagh nodded stiffly, still not looking entirely convinced. He was painfully torn between the desire to have Tori with him and the need for the guarantee of her safety.

Tori turned to Abby and threw her arms around her, "I love you Abby, I'll see you soon, ok?"

Abby squeezed her little sister, "You be careful, alright?_ And_ sensible, look after yourself, don't do anything stupid, come back to me in one piece."

Tori smiled, "I will" she promised.

And you!" Abby looked up at Murtagh, "take care of her, you hear me? If she has a single _scratch_ on her when I see her next I'll be after your blood."

"I'll protect her with my life, I promise," was his answer.

Tori walked over to Cat and Jay, rapping her arms around their necks and pulling them closer to her, "Thanks for your help guys, I love you both so much."

"Are you going to be ok?" Cat asked, worried.

"Of course I am Cat, I'll be back before you know it," Tori smiled, "…I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too," Cat said hugging Tori again.

Jay smiled, "See you when you get back."

Tori walked back over to Murtagh and took his hand in hers, Gaia then spoke. "I shall alter the time of this world two hours back the second we leave, you shall, therefore, find yourselves wherever you were two hours ago."

The three nodded. Tori looked back at them and smiled, squeezing Murtagh's hand a little tighter. Paolini, Thorn, Murtagh and Tori all moved closer to Gaia. There

was a bright flash of yellow light, and they were gone.

* * *

**there you go everyone, hope you like it! let me know - and remember suggestions for plot direction would be awesome!**

**BYE!**


	20. Chapter 19

When Tori opened her eyes again they were back in the cave in which they had first met Gaia and Draco. Before Tori had time to prepare herself, Murtagh pulled his hand out of her grasp and forcefully shoved her away from him. Tori looked over at him, shocked, only to see him retreat behind Thorn.

"Get her out of here," he growled.

"Murtagh?" Tori said softly, taking a step towards him.

Murtagh moved further behind Thorn, "Keep back Tori!" he shouted, "Get her away from me!"

Thorn lowered his head and growled at Tori as Murtagh let out a desperate groan.

"Gaia, you said this wouldn't happen!" Murtagh continued to yell. Tori caught another glimpse of him, his eyes had become bloodshot and the veins on his neck protruded alarmingly. His whole body trembled and his breathing had become frantic.

"Come child," Gaia said gently as she ushered Tori away from the aggravated pair.

Tori tried her best to stay put but Gaia had far more strength than Tori suspected, "Wait!" she said, still trying to turn back, "Murtagh, what's wrong? Where are you taking me? Stop, I want to stay with him!"

Gaia waved her hand and the walls of the cave shifted and enclosed Tori and Gaia, separating them from Murtagh. Only then did Gaia release her grip on Tori. Tori ran to the newly made wall and pushed up against it trying to make it move, but the walls remained stationary and solid.

"What are you doing Gaia?" Tori said, turning and facing the elf, "What just happened? I don't understand."

Gaia sighed, "It seems that I was mistaken as to the orders Murtagh was given before I sent you from Alagaesia. He is still under Galbatorix's control and he is still to follow the King's commands given previously."

"You mean he was about to kill me?" Tori said softly.

"Yes, and it took every ounce of strength in his being to resist the urge for as long as he did." Gaia spoke as gently as possible "If you had stayed there even a moment more he most likely would have killed you. And for this reason we must keep you apart from him."

Tori frowned, "What? So you're just going to keep me locked up in here then? I'm a prisoner now? And I'm not allowed to see Thorn or Murtagh?"

"I'm sorry Tori, but it is for your own good. Murtagh would have it no other way, you know your safety is his first priority." Gaia moved closer to Tori and placed her hand on her shoulder. Tori crossed her arms stubbornly and looked away, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop this. "Tori, we will free Murtagh as soon as we can, it should not take Christopher a great deal of time. As soon as the process is complete you will be let out again."

Tori continued to look cross and did not speak.

"I must go now, we have little time, and so much to do. I assure you, you wont be in here for long. Murtagh will be just as anxious to be reunited with you as you are. He will insist upon hastening the necessary spell-work." Gaia turned towards the stone wall she had just created, she looked back over her shoulder and said, "I really am sorry Tori." And with that she walked straight through the solid wall.

Tori gasped and hurled herself at the spot Gaia had just disappeared through in a hope that she would escape but all she achieved was winding herself and ending up on the ground in a dusty heap.

Tori sat up, gasping for air. She picked up a rock beside her and threw it angrily at the wall.

Murtagh sat down and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

_Are you alright, Murtagh?_ Thorn asked softly, gently lying down beside his rider.

Murtagh nodded stiffly and breathed out a sigh of relief. His eyes flicked up when Gaia walked back in.

"She's fine," Gaia said, answering his question before it was asked.

_She can't be pleased with this arrangement,_ said Thorn.

_It matters little whether she is happy about this Thorn_, Murtagh answered firmly, _just so long as she is safe. _Murtagh rubbed his face and again took a deep breath. _I pictured myself doing it Thorn, killing her. I knew it was a mistake to bring her back here! What if I had done it? What if I hadn't been able to control myself?_

_The important thing is that you didn't Murtagh, _Thorn replied gently.

"You're sure she's alright?" Murtagh asked Gaia, "I didn't frighten her too much did I?"

"She's worried for your sake Murtagh," Gaia answered, "she wishes to see you."

Murtagh moaned, "How long before you can lift Galbatorix's spells?"

Paolini looked up, "We shall do it immediately."

Not fifteen minutes later, Murtagh was standing, with Thorn by his side, facing Paolini. The pair had been anointed in strange scented oils and been given a drink that was thick, brown, and bitter. The draught had left Murtagh's whole body tingling and had seemed to increase everyone one of his senses tenfold; making the fumes from the oils smothered on his body all the more intoxicating.

Murtagh focused on keeping his breathing even. In truth he was terrified, but he refused to let even a hint of it show. He focused on the picture of Tori which was clear in her mind. _I must do this to keep her safe. I must do this to keep her safe. It's all for her. It's all for her. It's all for her…_

Paolini move towards them and placed his left hand on Murtagh and his right on Thorn. He glanced at Murtagh, who nodded his permission, and with that, the ritual began.

Tori had been isolated from the others for nearly two hours. She had already searched every inch of her stone cell for a way out but there were of course none. She was lying on her back staring up at the roof of the cave when she heard a sound behind her. She shot up and looked behind her and saw Gaia approaching.

"Gaia," Tori began, "What's going on? Is it happening soon? Are-"

"It has been done Tori," Gaia cut the line of questioning off there.

Tori stared blankly for a moment then said, "It has? Are they alright?"

"They're sleeping," Gaia hesitated for a second before continuing, "Tori the process taken to diminish the spells cast upon them was very dangerous. Christopher had to completely drain away their life forces, brain functions, magic and restore them again after he had purified them of Galbatorix's magic. Murtagh and Thorn had to be completely drained of all the energy in their bodies in order for this spell to be successful. Before the spell was initiated, Christopher was confident that they would wake up immediately after the spell was complete… should nothing go wrong. The fact that they have not yet woken up is not a good sign."

Tori squeezed her eyes shut and cleared her throat a little, "Can I go to them?" she asked, her voice strained, "Please… can I see them?"

Gaia nodded, as she waved her hand again the wall she had created melted away until it looked as if it had never been there. Gaia motioned for Tori to follow her. She led Tori down a passageway she had not seen before, it was darker than the rest of the cave but there was a faint glow at the end. When they emerged out of that end the faint glow turned out to be several candles which illuminated a small room, in the centre lay Murtagh. He lay on a small white cot, only wearing his black pants. His exposed chest rose and fell evenly and he did not stir when Tori sat down beside him and gently brushed his hair off his face.

"So," Tori whispered, "What happens now? Will he wake up eventually… or will he just be like this forever… or…"

"Only time will tell, Tori,"

"Did the spell at least work?"

"We cannot actually be certain until he wakes up."

Tori smirked, "So this is how you test it? Leave me in the room with him and if he kills me when he wakes up you'll just try again?"

"Even if the spell did not work Tori, you are in no danger. When Murtagh wakes up he will barely have the energy to speak, let alone cause you any harm."

"Thank you," Tori whispered, "Not just for this, but for everything you've done for him."

Gaia nodded with a smile, then turned and left.

Tori turned her attention back to the sleeping form of Murtagh. He looked a lot paler than usual and his body was coated in a thin layer of sweat, but he still looked peaceful, he still looked beautiful.

Sitting there silently at Murtagh's side gave Tori the opportunity to think about things she had not yet had a chance to think about – that she had not yet wanted to think about. Her future, and whether Murtagh was a part of it or whether he would become nothing but a cherished, yet distant memory of hers. She knew all too well that Murtagh would never be able to become a part of her world. It wouldn't work for him, it wouldn't work for Thorn… it just wouldn't work. But… what if Tori were to stay in Alagaesia; it was definitely a possibility.

Tori sighed, leaving her world would be leaving everything and everyone she had ever known and loved. The thought of never seeing her family again, never having familiar people and surroundings ever again, it was the scariest thing Tori could imagine…But then, Murtagh had said he was willing to do it for her… Was she prepared to do that? _Yes_, she told herself, _for him? Yes._

"Oh god," she groaned, "I'm _such _a teenager."

She knew that her missing her world wasn't the problem though, it was her world missing her. What would Abby, Cat and Jay do if she just didn't come home? They'd obviously think the worst. It would kill her parents if she just never came home, they would never know what happened to her. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye, or tell them she'd be ok, they would never know anything. Her school would eventually notice she was gone too, then when they would call her parents they wouldn't have an answer as to where Tori was. That would mean authorities would be involved, someone she loved might be wrongly accused for her disappearance. No, her staying in Alagaesia would destroy the people that loved her, she couldn't do that to them.

Then, how would Tori be able to cope with the idea of never seeing Murtagh again? The very thought of it caused her chest to ache. She hadn't known Murtagh for very long at all, but it didn't change how she felt and him, nothing could. She knew it would hurt them both _so_ much when she had to leave, but then as they say: 'Time heals all wounds'. Tori frowned, were her emotions really that simple? The feeling would just go away eventually if she gave it long enough? It was apparently the same for everyone, if you lose a loved one after a while it doesn't hurt as much… how could that work? How can you learn to cope with losing someone who was so much a part of you, just because of time?

Tori rested her hand on Murtagh's chest; his heartbeat was slow and steady. She slowly trailed her fingers up his chest, over his throat and up to his face. Gently, Tori traced the shape of his lips, she ran her finger over a tiny scar he had just next to his right eye, then slowly stroked the length of his jaw before resting her palm on his cheek.

That was when Murtagh stirred. He shifted his body slightly and leaned he head into Tori's hand. His eyebrows furrowed a little and he murmured softly, "Tori?" his eyes remained closed.

Tori smiled, "I'm here," she whispered, as relief washed over her. He was going to be alright, so for the meantime, Tori could sit and be with Murtagh and for now, just be happy he was ok.


End file.
